El vestido Rojo
by Miss Loewenhertz
Summary: AVISO! Yamato Ishida se encuentra en una situación completamente inesperada tras un encuentro, al que se podría tachar de locura, en la boda de su hermano con la persona más insospechada. Y no contento con ello, ha decidido dar un paso aún más loco en su "No-Relación"... ¿Estará tomando las decisiones acertadas? Mimato, AU.
1. Mimi

**Pareja** : Mimato

 **Género** : Romance - Amistad

 **Rating** : M

 **Resumen:** Mimi se encuentra de camino a la próxima boda de su grupo de amigos. Sin pareja y sin vestido adecuado, se pregunta como ha terminado siendo la soltera perfecta, a esa edad donde todos empiezan a casarse y a tener hijos. Tras una copa de Champagne acepta su destino como la nueva "Carrie Bradshaw" y se emociona por las aventuras que le depara el destino.

 **Advertencias:** Short Fanfiction ( máximo 3 capítulos ) separados por la visión de ambos protagonistas. Es un universo alternativo en el futuro donde los jóvenes del grupo empiezan a afianzar sus relaciones, trabajos y familias. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar ligeramente con el anime. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece, solo me inspiro en ellos para escribir esta historia.

 **EL VESTIDO ROJO**

 **MIMI**

Observó un vestido tras otro desde su teléfono móvil ya a esas alturas sin esperanzas. No encontraba nada que fuera de su gusto o que fuera lo más mínimamente parecido a lo que tenía en mente.

Pensó que tenía el tiempo suficiente para buscar su vestido perfecto mientras volaba desde JFK hasta Tokyo, pero parecía que ni el largo trayecto en avión le sería suficiente. Tenía pensado encargar en su tienda online favorita su outfit para la próxima boda en dos semanas y hacerlo llegar a casa de su amiga Sora, donde pasaría las próximas semanas de vacaciones.

Gran error.

Ahora tendría que ir al centro a buscar algo decente con el tiempo pisándole los talones. Y es que en los últimos años había tenido la friolera cantidad de 7 bodas… ¡7 Bodas!

Y ya empezaban a acabársele las ideas para ir vestida como la perfecta invitada que siempre había sido. Con el estrés del trabajo de los últimos años también había perdido el gusto por ir en sus ratos libres al centro de compras. Sus días de descanso prefería ir a casa de sus padres en las afueras y disfrutar del campo, o hacer planes con sus amigos. Quizás escapadas de fin de semana con las chicas, pero no más tiendas y multitudes de gente… No desde que se había convertido en chef jefe de uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos del Upper West Side.

Mimi Tachikawa bloqueo su móvil con un bufido de rendición y se quedo mirando por la ventanilla del avión, mientras intentaba acordarse cual había sido el vestido de la última boda.

Al principio le había encantado entrar en esa edad en la que tus amigos y conocidos empiezan a casarse. Tai y Sora habían empezado hacía 3 años y había sido la boda más romántica y esperada por todos. Sora había llevado un Kimono nupcial diseñado por ella misma y Tai había estado mas galante y atractivo que nunca. Mimi también se acordaba perfectamente del vestido que llevaba aquel día porque había tenido años para prepararse para aquel evento, un precioso vestido de palabra de honor y largo de color aguamarina que había sorprendido a todos, porque probablemente creían que aparecería con un vestido rosa con tul y corte de princesa real. Su acompañante había sido su ahora ex-novio, un americano de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy atractivo que había resultado ser un superficial y egoísta, pero que había llevado una corbata a juego con su vestido y habían parecido Barbie y Ken juntos.

Su relación duro hasta la siguiente boda, un año más tarde, de Yolie y Ken. Allí también habían deslumbrado como pareja, aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día por la tremenda pelea que habían tenido nada más sentarse en el avión hacía Japón.

En aquella ocasión también había estado más que segura de cual era el vestido perfecto. Un vestido corto de encaje color verde pastel con un escote de infarto que no hizo más que hacer rumiar a su acompañante toda la noche.

Después de esa boda empezaron a llover invitaciones y compromisos a su alrededor, y a todos tuvo que asistir como soltera porque del moreno de ojos azules no quiso saber más. Su suerte en el amor empezó a venirse abajo y su éxito laboral a subir como la espuma de una copa de champagne. Desde aquel entonces había tenido alguna que otra cita, una o dos relaciones que no duraron más de dos meses, y después de sus fracasos en "Tinder" e "Instagram" decidió concentrarse en su trabajo y amistades. Se acercaba peligrosamente a los 30 y ahí estaba, volando hacía la próxima boda, soltera y sin ideas para deslumbrar con su vestido.

No quería admitirlo pero la presión social empezaba a afectarla, sobretodo la insistencia de su madre de emparejarla con hijos de amigos y las preguntas de sus amigas en Japón, que debían de creer que encontrar novio siendo Mimi Tachikawa debía ser cocer y cantar.

Además el hecho de que los novios de la próxima boda fueran más jóvenes que Ella no la ayudaban.

Porque sí, Takeru y Hikari se casarían en varios días y aunque ella había esperado ese momento tanto o incluso más que para la boda de Sora, no podía dejar de pensar en la edad de los novios y en que era la única solterona del grupo. Joe se había casado después de Yolie y Ken, Kouchiro estaba comprometido desde hacía un año y ellos probablemente serían los siguientes. Daisuke y su novia estaban apunto de cumplir 6 años juntos, y el resto habían confirmado su asistencia con pareja. Y eso por supuesto lo sabía por Yolie, que es la madrina de la boda y le había contado todos y cada uno de los detalles de los preparativos en su cita de los jueves por Skype. Poniendo énfasis por supuesto en los invitados masculinos que asistirían sin pareja, como ella.

Su única esperanza había sido encontrar el vestido perfecto para al menos sentirse bien consigo misma, pero hasta eso empezaba a fallarle. Quizás estaba exagerando, pensó.

Pero si le hubieran preguntado hacía 10 años como se imaginaba su vida a los 30 no habría creído que llegara a ser Chef, quizás algo más relacionado con la música, o quizás la moda como Sora. La idea de estar soltera a su edad habría sido impensable, siempre había estado segura de que encontraría al amor de su vida en el Collegue, que se casaría pronto y sería una madre joven y cool con una casita en las afueras como había sido la suya. Ahora creía que un bebé no era para nada algo que necesitara en su vida actual y no tenía intenciones de moverse de Manhattan. Además para hacer bebés hace falta un hombre dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad y de momento no encontraba ni siquiera a un hombre que quisiera compartir más de una o dos noches con ella.

Aún así no se sentía desolada, le gustaba su vida y le gustaba mucho que no todo fuera al final como lo había planeado. La vida le había regalado muchos momentos y sorpresas, su viaje a Europa donde descubrió su pasión por cocinar, los años que allí paso aprendiendo y las amistades que ahora tenía en todos los rincones del mundo. Su vuelta a América y su éxito profesional que le permitía viajar y darse muchos caprichos, además de ser una mujer independiente y fuerte. Y sobretodo que sus amistades de la infancia en Japón fuera tan fuertes y unidas como antaño.

Una azafata pasó a su lado ofreciendo bebidas con una sonrisa y Ella decidió pedirse una copa de champagne con energías renovadas y pensamientos positivos, dispuesta a buscar de nuevo un vestido perfecto. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa después de todo y si tenía que aparecer de nuevo en una boda sin pareja a su lado, lo haría brillando.

Sus merecidas vacaciones las pasó en casa de los Yagami, una casita de dos plantas con jardín y terraza en la parte de atrás que muy pronto estaría llena de juguetes por todos sitios.

Sora se encontraba en su sexto mes de embarazo ya y había decidido empezar con su permiso de maternidad ya y así pasar esos días con Mimi. Tai se encontraba aún en un viaje por trabajo, pero llegaría unos días antes de la boda de su hermana, así que las dos mujeres tuvieron varios días para hacer cosas de chicas, pero sobretodo para comprarle mil cosas al bebé por nacer. El médico les había anunciado que esperaban un niño y se habían concentrado los primeros días en decorar la que sería su habitación y comprar kilos y kilos de ropita de color azul y verde.

Al final Mimi había terminado encontrando también su vestido perfecto, de encaje rojo con escote en la espalda y corto. El rojo nunca había sido su color, pero se había planteado que los cambios eran buenos y además Sora la había terminado convenciendo de que le quedaban como un guante.

Para la despedida de soltera de Hikari, que no era muy aficionada a las fiestas, habían decidido hacer algo tranquilo en la terraza de Sora. Una barbacoa aprovechando el buen tiempo de verano con todas sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo. Habían recordado entre risas y margaritas las despedidas de soltera anteriores, como por ejemplo cuando habían ido a Shibuya para la de Yolie y habían terminado muy borrachas cantando sobre la tarima donde el Stripper había bailado momentos antes y que al final las había acompañado en los coros. Hikari había tenido la maravillosa idea de traer las fotos de aquel momento y Mimi creyó que se caería de su silla entre risas.

Al final de la noche solo quedaron Ellas tres porque Sora se había retirado a descansar. La música ya no sonaba, solo se escuchaban los grillos y el silencio de la noche. Aunque Hikari no había bebido mucho parecía no tener ganas de irse aún, y por supuesto Mimi y Yolie habían perdido la cuenta de sus margaritas y todo les resultaba fantástico.

\- _¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que harán en la despedida de soltero de Takeru?._ \- Le pregunto la pelimorada a Hikari, mientras esta se encogía de hombros.

- _Creo que Yamato y Taichi llegan casi al mismo tiempo de sus viajes y se lo llevan a algún sitio, no me quieren dar información._

 _\- Que envidia._ \- Bufó Mimi, dándole un sorbo a su margarita.

- _¿Es que no te ha gustado mi despedida?.-_ Hikari intento hacerse la ofendida, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- _Seamos sinceras, nunca has sido muy dada a las fiestas._ \- Rio la castaña de ojos miel.

- _Tengo que darte la razón._

- _Ya me estoy imaginando la despedida de soltera de Mimi.-_ Brincó Yolie en su silla.- _De seguro tendremos que volar a las Vegas y acabaremos como en esa película con el guapetón ese…_

Todas rieron a coro y Mimi alzó su copa para un brindis.- _No me importaría que Bradley Cooper fuera el novio, pero me temo amiga que tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo… con o sin Bradley._

- _No seas pesimista._ \- La animó Hikari.- _Quizás encuentres el amor de tu vida en nuestra boda, ¿quien sabe?_

- _Eso sería muy cliché.-_ Mimi volvió a llenar las copas de Yolie y suya, sin perder su buen humor.- _He decidido dejar de esperar encontrar a alguien, a partir de ahora disfrutaré de mi situación actual. Soy una mujer independiente emocional y económicamente. Empieza a gustarme mucho "Sex and the City"._

- _¡Si, hermana!._ \- Gritó Yolie emocionada, chochando su copa con la de ella.- _Esa es la actitud._

Las risas se continuaron toda la noche.

En algún momento Hikari decidido seguir los pasos de Sora y entonces quedaron Yolie y Ella compartiendo confidencias y bromas, hasta que se les acabo el Margarita y tuvieron que irse a dormir. La semana siguiente era el gran día, y hasta entonces los planes solo serían preparar los últimos detalles del acontecimiento y encontrar los zapatos a juego para su vestido.

El gran día llego y despertó a todos con un remolino de nervios y emociones.

La ceremonia y fiesta se celebraba en un bonito hotel rural en las montañas, con pocos invitados y una decoración rústica y romántica. Algo que Mimi pensó era lo ideal para la pareja.

Las chicas habían compartido habitación la noche antes y despertaron llenas de energía para arreglar a la novia como era debido. El vestido de Hikari también fue muy propio de ella, lo había encontrado en una tienda de ropa vintage que Sora le había recomendado y que tenía un corte muy de los años 20, y por supuesto hacía juego con su corto pelo castaño.

Le pusieron una corona de flores silvestres y la maquillaron modestamente, como ella había deseado. La joven no podía estar más hermosa.

El novio no se quedo atrás. Takeru esperaba a su futura esposa con un traje de chaqueta a juego con la temática rústica. Mimi casi lloro al verlo tan elegante y guapo sonriendo frente al altar que habían montado en el jardín del hotel.

Fue una ceremonia corta y emotiva. Yolie y Yamato fueron los padrinos y habían decidido también vestirse a juego con los novios, siguiendo la línea vintage. Yolie con un vestido de flores largo y con poco escote que le resaltaba la silueta y una trenza desarmada a un lado, y Yamato con pantalón de lino beige, camisa de botones blanca y tirantes color rojo. Mimi no pudo si no admirar el buen gusto que había tenido el mayor de los hermanos Ishida y admiró lo gallardo que lucía. Ambos rubios siempre habían sido de admirar pero aquel día relucían como pepitas de oro.

Hikari termino soltando alguna que otra lagrima de emoción al final de la ceremonia y ahí entonces Mimi también tuvo que sacar los pañuelos y compartirlos con Sora, que por las hormonas estaba irreconociblemente sensible. Al terminar se levantaron y tiraron pétalos de flores a los novios con música de guitarra de un amigo de Yamato de fondo. Una boda de ensueño, pensó la castaña mientras observaba como los invitados seguían a los novios hacía la carpa de tela blanca donde comerían todos juntos.

Después de varias sesiones de fotos de los novios con familia y amigos por fin pudieron disfrutar de un aperitivo y buscar cada uno su mesa. Hacía muchísimo calor aquella tarde y Mimi estuvo agradecida de no haber olvidado su abanico en casa de Sora. Aunque la pelirroja terminó quitándoselo de las manos porque no podía aguantar el calor. Mimi decidió acompañar a su amiga pelirroja a la mesa donde estaban sus nombres mientras todos los demás se acercaban al bar a pedir las primeras copas, observando sonriente como los chicos, todos con sus mejores galas, reían por alguna broma de Daisuke.

\- _Que guapos están todos, ¿verdad?.-_ Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa tonta.- _¡A Tai le quedan tan bien las corbatas!_

- _No te imaginas lo que me costo convencerle de que se pusiera una…-_ Comentó Sora con un bufido.- _Ya las odia lo suficiente por el trabajo y encima viene Yamato sin corbata. Esta noche tendré que oír sus quejas de porque Yamato puede venir sin. Probablemente más de una vez, porque estará borracho._

Ambas no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.- _Yamato pudo venir sin corbata porque su novia no esta. Y hablando de ella…, ¿donde esta? No me acuerdo de su nombre._

- _¿Te refieres a Sakura? Hace casi un año que terminaron._ \- Contestó la pelirroja con desinterés.

\- _¿Me estás diciendo que no soy la única solterona del grupo? Tendré que brindar por ello.-_ Mimi bromeo levantándose de su asiento.- _¿Necesitas algo de beber?_

- _¡Mimi no eres la única soltera de la fiesta! Deja de escuchar a Yolie, es una exagerada. ¡Tengo agua suficiente!, ¡Gracias!_

Después de la primera copa de vino blanco francés llego la segunda, luego la comida y después el esperado baile.

La banda toco una canción tras otra con alegría y luego de que Hikari y Takeru abrieran el baile la pista se lleno por completo con los invitados. Mimi Tachikawa bailo y rio como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, disfruto de la compañía de sus amigos de la infancia y aguanto estoicamente todas las conversaciones tediosas de los solteros de la fiesta. Después de varias copas de vino Yolie se había tomado la molestia de comentarle a todos los solteros que ella también había venido sin pareja.

Algunos compañeros de la editorial en la que Takeru había empezado a trabajar, un primo lejano de los Yagami y un ex compañero de clase de Hikari se dedicaron a llenarle la copa e intentar conseguir su número de teléfono, pero lo último que necesitaba Mimi era un novio en Japón, cuando Ella vivía tan cómodamente en Nueva York. Acepto los halagos con amabilidad y los fue despachando uno a uno, hasta que entrada la noche, una enfadada y borracha Yolie se acerco a la barra donde la había dejado el último de los solteros de la boda.

\- _¡Tanto quejarte de que estas soltera y espantas a todos los hombres!._ \- Le señalo la peli morada con el dedo, alargando las vocales a causa del alcohol.- _¿Que paso con el moreno de hace un momento?_

\- _Yolie, no necesito un novio a miles de kilómetros, necesito uno cerca de casa._ \- Rio Mimi quitándole la copa de vino para beber de ella.

- _Tenía la esperanza de que te enamoraras esta noche y volvieras a Odaiba.-_ Su amiga puso morros, mientras recuperaba su copa de vino.- _Búscate tu propia copa._

La joven Tachikawa creyó que moriría de tanto reírse aquella noche, mientras observaba a Yolie ir a quejarse a Hikari como si fuera una niña pequeña. Cuando bebía era realmente como una niña pequeña, hasta que Ken la convencía de irse a casa con palabras cariñosas y toda la paciencia del mundo. Así que en el estado en el que se encontraba no tardo en ocurrir.

Decidió quedarse en el bar disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad, mientras observaba atenta a las parejas que bailaban en la pista y los pocos invitados que quedaban en las mesas a aquellas horas.

Sora había decidido retirarse a su habitación hacía una hora, acompañada de su suegra que también estaba cansada y dándole algo de tiempo a Tai para seguir festejando. Joe, Koushiro y sus respectivas parejas hablaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas del fondo, probablemente de algún tema que ella no entendería a esas horas.

Hikari y Takeru bailaban en una burbuja de felicidad en medio de la pista, rodeados por sus amigos. Tai era el más animado de todos, y entre él y Daisuke habían terminado por sacar a Yamato a la pista también.

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo se sintió como lo que era, la amiga de la infancia que vivía en otro continente y que no compartía los pequeños momentos de la vida cotidiana.

La hizo sentir algo triste, como siempre que se encontraban todos para celebrar algo. Las primeras horas se sentía como si jamás hubiera abandonado Japón, pero al final cuando la euforia se calmaba cada uno encontraba su lugar y el de Ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. Las primeras veces que esto le ocurrió se sintió triste y desconsolada, pero a aquellas alturas de su vida había aprendido a aceptar muchas cosas y a agradecer por lo que tenía. Tenía mucha suerte de tener amigos por todo el mundo, y aunque no podía estar con ellos tanto como quería, sabía que si los necesitaba podía contar con ellos.

De pronto sintió una paz interior muy inusual. Ella era una persona nerviosa, imparable y no conocía la palabra paciencia, sentir ese tipo de tranquilidad la hizo sentir extraña, pero curiosa.

Se pidió una última copa de vino y decidió salir de la carpa, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento a solas.

Camino por los jardines del hotel que eran iluminados solo por alguna que otra farola. Se acordaba de que el día anterior había visto una pequeña piscina de aguas termales en la parte trasera y recordó aquellos Spring Break de cuando era adolescente y se colaban en la piscina del hotel en Miami para nadar de noche. Por supuesto no tenía en mente tirarse con su vestido nuevo en el agua, pero la idea de meter los pies y disfrutar del silencio se le había colado en la mente como una obsesión.

Como pensaba a aquellas horas de la noche la piscina estaba desierta y solo se escuchaban los típicos sonidos nocturnos de la montaña. Grillos, ranas, algún que otro ave y muy de fondo la música de la fiesta.

Le pareció un momento único, sobretodo cuando se sentó al borde de la piscina y metió los pies descalzos en el agua tibia. Sobre su cabeza miles de estrellas brillaban sin que las nubes se atrevieran a taparlas. Pensó que si algún día llegaba a pasar por el altar le encantaría hacerlo en una noche como esa. Estrellada y cálida.

No calculo el tiempo que estuvo contemplando el cielo nocturno, pero debió de ser un buen rato porque cuando quiso darse cuenta la música había parado y su copa de vino estaba vacía. Fue el ruido de pasos lo que la termino de despertar de sus pensamientos. Parecía que después de la boda, alguien había tenido la misma idea que ella porque se acercaba con pasos decididos y rápidos.

Se quedo quieta como si estuviera en Jurasic Park y un tiranosaurio estuviera buscándola para comérsela. Como si por no mover un solo musculo fuera a pasar desapercibida.

Con la poca luz amarillenta de las farolas consiguió distinguir la silueta de un hombre adulto bastante alto, que dejaba una ráfaga de humo a sus espaldas mientras caminaba.

El hombre tardo poco en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y paro en seco, incomodo. Ella no lo reconoció de inmediato, pero él pareció que si.

- _Todos pensaban que te habías ido a dormir._ \- Dijo una voz grave que entonces reconoció a la primera.- _¿Estas bien?_

Mimi parpadeo como si despertara por fin de un sueño.- _¡Oh, si! ¡Perdona!, Se me paso el tiempo volando, supongo… ¿Ya se fueron todos a dormir?_

\- _Como ves, no todos_.- Yamato reanudo su caminar y entonces la castaña pudo verlo con más claridad. El rubio se quedo de pie a su lado y entonces señalo con un dedo el agua.- _¿Esta buena el agua?_

- _Esta perfecta. ¿Te apuntas?_.- La respuesta que recibió fue rápida. Yamato se quito los zapatos y se sentó a su lado en silencio fue entonces que Mimi reconoció el olor de su cigarro.- _¿Es eso un porro, Yamato?_

- _No te hagas la ofendida, como si no los conocieras._ \- Rio él pasándoselo, Ella titubeo unos instantes antes de aceptarlo.

Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba Marihuana, pero la ocasión lo merecía. De hecho la última vez había sido en Europa y entonces se acordó de la última vez que había tenido un momento así con Yamato Ishida. Tenían poco menos de 25 años y Mimi estaba apunto de terminar sus estudios de cocina en Paris, fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje de Takeru diciéndole que Yamato estaba de mochilero por Europa y pasaría unas semanas en Francia visitando a la familia.

De todos los miembros del grupo ellos dos eran sin duda los que menos contacto habían tenido a lo largo de los años, pero realmente no podía decir que no se llevaran bien. Aquel verano en Europa había sido divertido y habían acabado conociéndose como realmente eran. Después de aquello mantuvieron el contacto con esporádicos e mails y algún que otro mensaje, pero la vida sigue y con ella la rapidez del día a día. Mimi volvió a América a empezar su carrera como Chef y por lo que tenía entendido Yamato volvió a Japón a terminar sus estudios en astrofísica, con trabajos como aquellos eran imposible mantener el contacto y aparte de bodas y vacaciones no se encontraron más los siguientes años.

- _¿Te acuerdas el fin de semana en Mónaco?.-_ Pregunto de repente Yamato, volviendo a despertarla de sus pensamientos. La marihuana empezaba a adormilarla.

- _¿Como olvidarlo?._ \- Sonrió Ella devolviéndole el cigarro.- _¿Aún tocas la guitarra? Nunca olvidaré la hoguera que hicimos en la playa y como aprendiste algunas canciones francesas con mis compañeros de residencia._

Se giro para escuchar su respuesta y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

No se había parado hasta entonces a verlo de verdad. Yamato había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche en Mónaco 5 años atrás. Lucía una corta barba de 4 días y se había dejado de nuevo crecer el pelo rubio, además sus facciones se habían vuelto con los años más masculinas… Siempre había considerado a los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi su estereotipo de hombre perfecto, pero la edad había dado a Yamato algo más que belleza. Algo mucho más interesante y profundo.

Se revolvió incomoda y volvió a mirar al frente al ver a donde la llevaban sus pensamientos, notando como las mejillas le ardían.

\- _Me gustaría tener mas tiempo libre para tocar la guitarra, creo que la vida adulta se ha tragado mi pasión musical_.- Intento bromear él, girando su rostro hacia ella.

- _Eso lo conozco bien…-_ Susurro Mimi.- _Ya ni me acuerdo de como se canta._

- _Es una pena, cantas muy bien._

La castaña lo miró de vuelta y entonces sus ojos se encontraron directamente y sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse. ¿Estaba Yamato coqueteando con ella? La idea le pareció divertida e inocente.- _Lo mismo debería decir de ti._

El rubio hizo una mueca irónica con sus labios y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

- _¿Que paso con tu novia la rubia guapa? Pensé que era la única solterona del grupo de parejas perfectas._ \- Pregunto Mimi sin vergüenza alguna.

\- _¿Que le paso a tu muñeco Ken?_

\- _Eso fue hace mucho más tiempo_.- Respondió indignada, quitándole el cigarro.- _Whatever, me alegro de no ser la única._

- _Yo me alegro de haber venido a fumar antes de ir a dormir._

Quizás fue por los efectos de la hierba, pero Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada desde el fondo de su alma al darse cuenta de la conversación tan irreal que compartían.

\- _Eres imposible, Ishida._

\- _Tu sigues intentando hacer como si nunca hubieras roto un plato, Tachikawa._ \- rio él también, mientras Mimi abría la boca ofendida.

\- _¡Eso no es verdad!._ \- Quiso protestar hasta que vio una de las cejas rubias de Yamato alzarse.- _Bueno, puede que un poquito sí…, ¿pero eso que más te da?_

\- _En realidad me gusta, tengo la sensación de que soy el único que conoce esa parte de la princesa._

\- _Deja de llamarme así, lo odio._

Aquella respuesta le salió casi sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiéndose así misma. Espero una pregunta por parte de Yamato que nunca llego, él pareció no estar sorprendido y fumaba tranquilamente mirando el agua de la piscina, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Algo que Mimi agradeció mentalmente.

 _\- Creo que también soy el único al que no dejas llamarte princesa._

\- _De tus labios suena como un insulto_.- Bromeo Ella, salpicándole un poco con el pie.- _Es tu lado amargado._

Ahora el ofendido era el rubio.- _Yo no soy un amargado._

- _Ah, perdona_.- La castaña se hiso la inocente por unos segundos, haciendo enfurruñar a su interlocutor.- _Debe ser el aura oscura de estrella de rock que aún te queda. ¿Funciona con las chicas?_

\- _Desde luego_.- Yamato rio y volvió a mirarla con un deje de arrogancia que empezaba a molestar a Mimi, poniéndola a la defensiva.

- _D_ _ebe de funcionar bien cuando has venido a la boda de tu hermano sin pareja._

- _Habla la que se ha dedicado toda la noche a espantar hombres como moscas._ \- Sin embargo el rubio parecía inmune a todos sus ataques.- _Yolie no te lo ha puesto nada fácil hoy, ¿no?._

Mimi se llevo las manos al rostro con cansancio, recordando al último tipo que había insistido pesadamente con una cita.- _No me lo recuerdes…, que vergüenza… No quiero ni imaginar lo que les habrá dicho._

- _Solo halagos. Aunque no creo que hiciera falta la intervención de Yolie esta noche._ \- La joven se destapó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Yamato estaba algo más cerca y la miraba con sus ojos azules brillando, como un niño pequeño cuando hace una fechoría.- _Tu vestido rojo hizo todo el trabajo._

Aquella última frase la dijo con la voz aún más ronca de lo normal y Mimi sintió su cuerpo arder.

No sabía si era por el alcohol, por el cigarro o por toda aquella situación juntos. Yamato estaba demasiado atractivo, demasiado cerca y ese tono de voz no la estaba ayudando nada. Casi era incapaz de pensar con claridad y una alarma sonaba en su cabeza peligrosamente. Debían de ser los meses de abstinencia sexual. ¡Si, exacto!

Pensó que debía pagarle con la misma moneda.

\- _¿Algún problema con mi vestido rojo, Yamato?.-_ Pregunto Ella en un susurro que hizo que la mueca divertida del Ishida desapareciera de su rostro. Dejándole completamente serio mientras acercaba su rostro otro centímetro más al de la castaña.

\- _Buena pregunta…, creo que si tengo un problema con el._ \- Contesto también en susurros, sorprendiendo a Mimi que no esperaba que le siguiera el juego. En el fondo de su alma pensaba que el rubio saldría corriendo si seguían por ese camino, pero Yamato no parecía querer retroceder.- _Esta demasiado seco._

La joven pestañeo desconcertada.- _¿Como…?_

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Sintió un empujón en la espalda y poco después se encontraba bajo el agua templada de la piscina, completamente atónita. Al salir a la superficie seguía aun sin creer que Yamato la hubiera empujado al agua, cogió aire con fuerza y le miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, mientras el rubio reía intentando no hacer demasiado escándalo. Era inconcebible lo que acababa de ocurrir y de repente Mimi Tachikawa solo tenía pensamientos homicidas hacia su amigo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sabiendo que no tendría suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo a la piscina, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Levantó ambos brazos y salpico tan fuerte que dejo completamente empapado a Yamato que había parado de reírse de repente, mientras observaba como su camisa de botones blanca se volvía transparente y su cabello chorreaba agua, luego observo el cigarro en su mano que ya no tenía salvación.

\- _¿Te has vuelto loca?._ \- Intento molestarse, pero la risa volvió a poseerle e hizo lo que Mimi menos esperaba.

Yamato Ishida tiro el cigarro al suelo, se quito la camisa dejando ver su bien entrenado torso y dejando paralizada a Mimi, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a entrar con ella en la piscina. Justo en el momento en el que el joven se tiro al agua Mimi tuvo una reacción impulsiva, sabiendo que aquello no podía acabar bien. Si no salía de esa piscina algo pasaría a lo que Ella no podría resistirse, conocía esa sensación.

Nado hasta el otro extremo de la piscina observando por el rabillo del ojo como Yamato volvía a la superficie y la buscaba con la mirada, mientras su cabello rubio empapado le caía sobre el rostro.

\- _Si no te conociera creería que estas huyendo de mí.-_ Dijo él, mitad broma mitad verdad.

Mimi llegó en ese momento justo al borde de cerámica de la piscina, observándole con curiosidad.- _¿Y si estoy huyendo de ti?_

- _Entonces me preguntaría a que le tienes miedo._

- _Te haría la misma pregunta.-_ Susurro Ella, pegando su espalda por completo a la pared de la piscina.

Yamato la miró por primera vez en toda al noche serio. Como si estuviera hablando de alguno de sus temas espaciales, manteniendo la distancia que los separaba.

\- _Ahora mismo no le tengo miedo a nada. De hecho, creo que lo que tengo es curiosidad._

La castaña parpadeo, quedándose petrificada en su posición.- _¿Curiosidad?_

\- _Si, curiosidad._ \- Ishida empezó a acercarse poco a poco, como un depredador acechando a su presa. _\- Y creo que tu también la tienes. Si no ya habrías salido ofendida del agua._

\- _Yo no tengo nada...-_ Mintió la castaña, sin poder mover un músculo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Yamato que siguió acercándose lentamente hacía ella, mirándola directamente con sus ojos azules y paralizándola por completo. Su raciocinio le decía que aquella situación era absurda, después de todo eran amigos de toda la vida y jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento de ese tipo. Quizás alguna que otra mirada cómplice aquel verano en Europa, pero Mimi nunca se hubiera atrevido a pensar más allá. Y allí estaba, atrapada en una especie de película sin sentido de la que parecía no querer escapar.

Se maldijo mil veces a sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sobre todo en el momento en que Yamato la alcanzo y sin tocarle un pelo se quedo observándola tan de cerca que sentía su aliento cálido y con olor a cigarro en la nariz. Si hubiera estado de pie en tierra firme las rodillas le hubieran castañeado de emoción por esa mirada.

\- _¿Aún quieres huir de mí?._ \- Le pregunto él, dándole una ultima oportunidad de irse.

\- _¿Quieres que huya?._ \- Preguntó de vuelta sin saber de donde había salido aquello. Debía de estar loca, sí.

Definitivamente el rubio no quería que se fuera.

La agarro de la cintura pegando sus cuerpo bajo el agua haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo, dejándola sin aliento. Se había olvidado de respirar, sólo podía observar aquella mirada azul que parecía comérsela. Luego noto sus labios sobre los suyos y ya no supo más.

Al principio del beso se agarro de sus antebrazos como si fuera a ahogarse, tensa por la impulsividad del momento. Cuando Yamato se adentro en su boca agarrándola por la nuca perdió por completo la fuerza que le quedaba y se colgó instintivamente de sus hombros. Aquel beso fue sin duda alguna el mejor que le habían dado en mucho tiempo y aquello debió de pensar también el rubio, que la soltó por unos segundos de golpe para mirarla de nuevo. Parecía que sorprendido.

Mimi sólo soltó un gemido lastimero al notar que él ponía distancia y abrió los ojos algo confundida y cegada por la pasión. Cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Yamato pensó que efectivamente había sido un error y él lo acababa de comprobar. Esa milésima de segundo le resulto dolorosa, porque a ella si le había gustado su beso y su corazón palpitaba desbocado de miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo. Si Yamato la rechazaba en ese momento, no sabría como mirarle nunca más. Ni a su hermano, ni a su madre, ni a nadie...

Lo que ocurrió fue aún menos esperado.

El rubio la agarro aún más fuerte de la nuca y llevo su mano más debajo de su espalda, agarrándola con suavidad de uno de sus glúteos y pegándola a su cuerpo completamente. Luego volvió a besarla aún con más pasión que la primera vez y Mimi volvió a gemir, pero esta vez de placer. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron devorándose en el agua, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Las manos de Mimi volaban tímidamente por el cuerpo del rubio y Yamato tampoco se quedaba atrás. Cada vez hacía más calor.

Cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros supo que estaba perdida. Le dejaría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, porque estaba viviendo el momento mas intenso, sexualmente hablando, de su vida.

Y tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba Yamato, su perfecto y entrenado cuerpo, su suave cabello y la manera en que la besaba.

Yamato la agarro de los muslos haciendo que ella le rodeara la cadera con sus piernas, pegando sus partes intimas lo suficiente para que ella notara lo mucho que al rubio le estaba gustando también ese momento. Luego empezó a subirle el dichoso vestido rojo para tocar directamente su piel.

\- _Hemos perdido la cabeza_.- Susurro Ella inconscientemente, mientras sentía sus besos bajar hasta uno de sus pechos.

\- _Ya lo creo._ \- Yamato soltó un gruñido al dejar el pequeño pecho blanco de Mimi libre de ropa, antes de empezar a devorarlo.- _He deseado quitarte este vestido desde que te vi esta mañana._

\- _Yamato_.- Gimió Ella sorprendida no sólo por sus palabras, si no por lo que sus labios estaban logrando con su cuerpo.

Yamato volvió a adueñarse de su boca con fiereza, acallando su gemido con uno propio.

Mimi terminó perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo con ello. Nada era suficiente, era lo único que pensaba en ese momento, si se podría llamar a aquello pensar. Su piel vibraba por donde el rubio la tocaba o besaba y le dio igual todo lo demás. Se sorprendió al buscar la hebilla de su pantalón y notar lo grande que era, nunca se había parado a pensar en el tamaño que tendría por supuesto, pero no se hubiera esperado algo así. Yamato la ayudo con la tarea de dejarle sin ropa interior y poco después arrancó sus tangas negras de un tirón, rozando su entrada con una suavidad que la desespero.

No sabía lo mucho que lo había necesitado hasta que el rubio la llevo al borde de la locura aplazando el momento de entrar en ella, mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas mojadas, en el cuello…

- _Dios mío, Yamato…-_ Susurró al notar como Él entraba un poco para volver a salir.- _¿Que intentas hacer conmigo?_

\- _Quiero que lo desees_.- Le dijo al oído, apretándola mas contra él.

 _\- Te voy a matar si no lo haces ya._

Por respuesta escucho una pequeña risa, luego la beso profundo y noto como él la penetraba lentamente.

Al principio dolió un poco, por culpa de su larga abstinencia, pero Yamato consiguió hacerla olvidar a base de caricias bien planeadas y besos húmedos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron allí dentro, ni cuantas veces lo hicieron después de la primera. Sólo sabía que no quería que acabara y no quería pensar en el mañana. No quería pensar en absolutamente nada, ni preocuparse por nada. Al día siguiente tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar si se había vuelto loca de remate.

Por como el cielo oscuro empezaba a iluminarse dedujo que amanecería dentro de poco. Aún así las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y aquello era con una gran diferencia la noche más bonita que había disfrutado. Aún sin pensamientos de remordimiento en su mente se encontraba echada en el césped del jardín, con el vestido rojo empapado y mal puesto y compartiendo un cigarro con Yamato que estaba echado a su lado, observando también el firmamento. A veces le contaba detalles interesantes sobre astrología, otras veces ella decía simplemente lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero casi todo el tiempo disfrutaban del silencio sin sentirse incómodos. Algo que jamás había sentido con nadie.

Pestañeo al darse cuenta de que el sol no tardaría en salir y con ello acabaría toda la magia. Volverían a ser Yamato y Mimi.

Se sentó de golpe llamando la atención del rubio y le miro con cansancio, sin saber que decir exactamente, pero segura de que uno de los dos tenía que despedirse.

\- _Nunca olvidaré esta noche._ \- Le susurró con una sonrisa.- _Pero me temo que tenemos que volver a la realidad._

Yamato se incorporo lentamente y acerco su rostro demasiado al de la castaña.- _Parece que tienes razón…_

Mimi decidió tener por una vez tomar la iniciativa y le dio un beso casto en los labios, en realidad tenía planeada otra cosa, pero así era ella.- _Gracias, y buenas noches. Supongo que no hay que decir que será nuestro pequeño secreto._

No obtuvo respuesta, pero lo aceptó como una afirmación.

Se puso de pie y busco sus zapatos con desesperación, deseando que nadie estuviera despierto cuando entrara en el hotel.

 _\- Mimi._ \- Escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas. Yamato la miraba desde su posición mientras humo salía de su boca.- _Yo tampoco la olvidaré._

No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta y sonrojarse, como si tuviera 13 años. Por suerte para ella era aún suficientemente oscuro y no creía que él lo hubiera notado. Encontró sus zapatos al lado del borde de la piscina y camino rápido y de puntillas en dirección a la entrada del restaurante. No quería entrar por la entrada principal porque seguro que el recepcionista de noche estaría aún allí.

Consiguió llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie. Todos habían quedado para almorzar sobre la 1 del mediodía para que cada uno pudiera disfrutar de su resaca como quisiera y en ese momento estaba mas que agradecida por la brillante idea, posiblemente de Tai o de Daisuke. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer sus zapatos de tacón al suelo. Corrió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas quedando en completa oscuridad, luego se desnudo y se metió en la cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Si no fuera por las agujetas que empezaba a tener en su parte intima creería que había sido todo un sueño, uno muy caliente. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo así podría pasarle, y mucho menos con Yamato. No es que no lo considerara guapo, que lo era, ni que no hubiera tenido alguna vez curiosidad en como sabrían sus besos. Las semanas que pasaron en Europa años atrás se había preguntado inocentemente ese tipo de cosas, sin ninguna intención. Los Ishidas siempre habían estado prohibidos de alguna manera, Takeru porque era como su hermano pequeño, Yamato porque alguna vez 10 años atrás había salido con Sora por unos meses y además era del grupo de amigos, por lo que lo descartaban como hombre disponible para su entender.

Tampoco había esperado nunca que el rubio estuviera interesado lo más mínimo en ella.

Aunque aquello no era importante.

Cuando despertara todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella volvería en un par de días a América y todo se quedaría en sus recuerdos. Un bonito y grandioso recuerdo de las locuras de su juventud.

Aún así no quería pensar que sería la primera y última vez que volvería a notar aquellos brazos definidos rodeándola, aquella boca que la hacía temblar…

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer rendida fue la visión de unos ojos azules.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos miel lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse que había hecho. El pequeño ataque de pánico duro sólo de camino a la ducha y mientras notaban las gotas de agua fría resbalándole por el cuerpo se acordó de la maravillosa experiencia que había sido y aceptó que lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces, por mucho que su conciencia se empeñara en decirle que aquello estaba mal.

¿Porque estaba mal? Había pasado una noche espontanea y placentera con un amigo de la infancia, que además de atractivo parecía tener un gran talento en el sexo.

Además no tenían ninguna relación amorosa ni responsabilidades así que hoy la vida seguiría su ritmo y nadie jamás se enteraría. Porque estaba seguro que Yamato no iría por ahí contando lo que había pasado. No tendrían que escribirse mensajes románticos, ni hacer planes de futuro y de alguna manera aquello la tranquilizaba.

Cero estrés.

Aquella había sido su decisión unos días antes. Dejar de sentirse presionada y disfrutar de la vida tal y como llegaba.

Se puso un vestido veraniego largo de color amarillo pálido con tirantes cruzados a la espalda y decidió que era hora de volver a la vida real y encontrarse con sus amigos para comer.

En el comedor del Hotel ya se oía el alboroto de los invitados, y entre las voces pudo reconocer la de Yolie quejándose de que no hablaran tan alto. Posiblemente por la resaca que traía del día anterior.

Sus amigos se repartían en distintas mesas mientras disfrutaban del Buffet de mediodía.

Takeru y Hikari no estaban en la sala porque habían salido temprano a su luna de miel, de la familia solo se encontraban los padres de ambos compartiendo una mesa. Se sorprendió buscando al rubio mayor y se reprocho enseguida ese hecho. Con energías renovadas se sentó a la mesa donde Yolie bebía litros de jugo de naranja, junto a un Tai que se cogía la cabeza y se pasaba hielo por el cuello. Daisuke a su lado no parecía en mejor estado, pero al menos no había perdido el apetito y tenía un plato lleno delante.

- _Vaya cuadro_.- Sonrió Ella cogiendo una silla vacía al lado de Yolie.- _¿Donde están los demás?_

\- _Los que no tienen resaca están en la piscina._ \- Dijo su amiga con voz ronca.- _¿Porque has tardado tanto?, ¿Y porque no tienes resaca? No es justo…_

Mimi se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de naranja.- _No bebí tanto como parece, pero estaba realmente cansada._

- _¿Como no se puede beber "tanto" en una boda?_.- Rio Daisuke.- ¿ _Para eso se casa la gente, no?_

- _Pues con esa teoría me sorprende que sigas sin pedirle matrimonio a Harumi._ \- Esta vez pareció que Tai había resucitado.- _Creo que soy capas de comer algo…_

- _Te acompaño al Buffe_ t. _Muero de hambre._ \- La castaña se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Tai.

Después de echarle un vistazo a la mesa de buffet llena de deliciosa comida cambió el color en la cara del moreno y empezó a llenarse el plato con todo lo posible. Mimi también moría de hambre y siempre terminaba contagiada del buen humor de Taichi. Entre risas terminaron llenando otro plato con postres y cuando regresaron a la mesa se dieron cuenta de que Harumi, la novia de Daisuke, y Yamato entraban desde la puerta de la piscina con el cabello mojado, toalla en mano y bromeando sobre algo.

Mimi perdió el paso por un segundo al ver los ojos azules de Ishida, que la observaban mientras iban hacia la mesa. No pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacía Tai, intentando ignorarlo.

Era estúpido ponerse nerviosa, se suponía que no había pasado y que no pasaría nunca más. Llegaron demasiado rápido a la mesa, para su gusto.

Harumi, una morena de ojos oscuros muy tierna, se sentó junto a Daisuke dándole un beso en la mejilla.- _Un baño en la piscina te sentara bien, cariño._

- _No pienso moverme de aquí hasta terminar mi tercer plato._ \- Respondió Él, cansado.

\- _Eres un bruto_.- Yolie se masajeo las cienes lentamente.

\- _¿Que tal la piscina, Yamato?.-_ Pregunto Tai con la boca llena, haciendo que la castaña volviera a centrar su atención en él.

No podía creer que el rubio estuviera tan fresco como una lechuga y encima sonriente. ¿Desde cuando Yamato Ishida desprendía esa aura positiva?

- _El agua esta buenísima.-_ Respondió el susodicho, sentándose junto a Tai y llenándose un vaso con agua.- _Pero no tan buena como anoche._

Mimi casi se atraganto con un trozo de pan con aquel comentario, por suerte nadie recayó en ello. ¿Desde cuando Yamato Ishida tenía también humor?

- _¿Estuviste nadando desnudo por la noche, o que?._ \- Rio Taichi, sin esperar que su broma fuera verdad.

\- _Deberías probarlo_.- Le giño un ojo a su mejor amigo.

El resto de la conversación fue una incógnita para Mimi porque tras esa respuesta solo oía sirenas de alarma en su cabeza. Para su propia suerte las bromas con Yamato nadando desnudo en la piscina terminaron rápido y empezaron a hablar de lo bonito que había sido el día anterior y lo contentos que se habían ido Takeru y Hikari a su luna de miel en Tailandia. Pronto empezó a sentirse de nuevo cómoda en presencia del rubio y éste pareció volver a comportarse como el Ishida que siempre había conocido. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban sobre las copas de agua y de zumos de frutas por accidente, o eso creía Ella.

Sora y Ken volvieron al poco tiempo de la piscina y entonces llegó el momento de hacer las maletas y volver a la ciudad.

Ella volvería con Tai y Sora a su casa en Odaiba y al día siguiente iría a visitar a sus abuelos antes de volver a América. Mientras bajaba con la maleta al Lobby del Hotel sonreía complacida por las maravillosas vacaciones que había tenido y empezaba a notar que llegaban a su fin. Odiaba los últimos días de vacaciones en Japón porque se ponía tan melancólica que incluso se detenía a pensar si debería volver a vivir en su país natal. Se pegaba todo el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York lloriqueando y con cara larga, pero dos días después de su vuelta siempre volvía a su estado normal, y se alegraba de vivir en la gran ciudad.

En el Lobby estaban ya despidiéndose la mayoría del grupo e intento como siempre no soltar lagrimitas cuando empezaron los abrazos y buenos deseos. Intento tampoco pensar que probablemente no los vería hasta el año siguiente para sus próximas vacaciones y cuando volvería para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Yagami. La peor parte llego al despedirse de Yolie y Ken porque ellos aprovecharían para quedarse un par de días más en el hotel y hacer algo de senderismo en las montañas.

- _¡No puedo creer que te vayas de nuevo!.-_ Sollozo la peli morada.

\- _Todavía estoy esperando que vengas a visitarme, Yolie.-_ Mimi la apretó fuerte en un abrazo.- _¡Espero que vengas pronto!, ¡Siempre eres bienvenida en casa!_

- _¡Veré si puedo ir antes de navidad a verte!_

- _Mimi llevaré tu maleta al coche._ \- Le anunció Tai, luego le dio dos besos a Yolie como despedida.- _¡Disfruten de sus vacaciones!, Nos vemos cuando vuelvan._

Ken también se acerco para despedirse con un abrazo.- _Mándanos un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, Mimi. Te visitaremos pronto, ¡prometido!_

\- _¡Muchas gracias, Ken!.-_ Le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego le toco el turno a Joe, Kouchiro y el resto. Intento ser rápida y no demasiado sentimental, prometiéndose mentalmente que los vería en algunos meses. Espero a que Sora y Tai se despidieran de Daisuke y Harumi que se habían mudado también a Tokyo, mientras suspiraba profundamente al sentir todo el amor y amistad que desprendían sus amigos, sintiéndose agradecida por tenerles en su vida.

Sintió a alguien muy cerca de su espalda y se giró pensando en que había olvidado despedirse de alguien, encontrándose directamente con Yamato que la miraba tranquilo, poniéndola nerviosa a Ella.

\- _Hey…_ \- Dijo Mimi automáticamente, sintiendo que empezaban a temblarle las manos.- _¿Te vuelves a Tokyo ya?_

- _Mi padre y yo volvemos juntos esta noche.-_ Informo el rubio con media sonrisa.- _El lunes tenemos que volver a trabajar. ¿Te quedas aún en casa de Taichi?_

\- _Solo hasta mañana. Pasaré dos días en casa de mis abuelos y luego vuelvo a casa._

\- _Es una pena._ \- La cogió suavemente de los antebrazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.- _Creía que nada podía superar el vestido rojo, pero el amarillo no te queda nada mal._

Noto como el calor le subía a la cara de golpe y como la lengua se le trababa, como si se hubiera tomado dos tequilas de golpe.- _Supongo que…, ¿gracias?, Yo tampoco sabía que tenías ese humor sarcástico y debo admitir que te queda muy bien._

\- _¿Lo dices por el comentario de nadar desnudo de noche?_.- Rio el rubio, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, pensó Mimi.- _Es la pura verdad, además nadie me pregunto si estaba acompañado._

 _\- ¿Me hubieras delatado, Ishida?.- Pregunto en un susurro._

- _No es mi estilo, aunque me hubiera encantado verte sonrojada como ahora.-_ Él le giño un ojo con coquetería y se fue alejando.- _Buen viaje, Mimi Tachikawa._

No sabía si odiarlo, porque aunque sabía que solo estaba bromeando y quitándole peso al asunto que compartían, la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Y aquello no tenía sentido.

Taichi llegó para darle un abrazo al rubio y después de las despedidas fue a sentarse al coche para volver a Odaiba. No hubieron mas palabras con Yamato, ni siquiera lo vio en la entrada cuando el coche arranco. Y cuanto más se alejaban del Hotel mas despacio volvía a latir su corazón. Volvía a recuperar el control de sus emociones.

Había sido una boda maravillosa, en general unas vacaciones perfectas. Jamás olvidaría tampoco la noche que había compartido con Yamato, pero eso había sido. Una noche.

Cuando volvió a sentarse en el avión se dio cuenta que la vida continuaba y que en América la esperaban su querido trabajo, amigos y sus padres para continuar con la rutina y una gran parte de ella se alegraba de volver a casa. Yamato le escribió justo antes de embarcar un mensaje deseándole un buen vuelo que la sorprendió por un momento y al que entonces no pudo contestar, preguntándose que era lo que quería y para que de repente. No solían mandarse mensajes a sus teléfonos privados, como mucho por Facebook o Instagram.

Al llegar a su apartamento en Manhattan y tras hablar con su madre y con Michael se acordó entonces de nuevo del mensaje de Yamato y decidió que solo podía ser un mensaje inofensivo y amable por parte de su amigo. El estaba en Tokyo y Ella de vuelta en América, y probablemente no hablarían más hasta que Ella volviera el año siguiente a casa de los Yagami. Contesto agradecida y decidió desconectar para descansar después de tal largo viaje. Al día siguiente empezaba de nuevo a trabajar y probablemente le costaría un par de días recuperarse del Jet lag, por lo que era buena idea intentar dormir a una hora normal.

Se dejo dormir con las buenas vibraciones que le quedaban de aquellos días de relax en Japón y sintiéndose llena y positiva, sin darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de buenas noches en su teléfono móvil.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia queridos lectoras y lectores._

 _¡Primero desearles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_

 _Aquí les presento una historia basada en la pareja Mimi - Yamato, inspirada en la propia vida, la rutina, amistades, circunstancias... Como llegados a una cierta edad nos damos cuenta de que todo no salió como lo planeamos y como el destino nos sorprende a cada momento. Espero que la disfruten y que me ayuden a seguir escribiéndola con sus mensajes y comentarios._

 _Saludos,_

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	2. Yamato

**Pareja** : Mimato

 **Género** : Romance - Amistad

 **Rating** : M

 **Resumen:** Mimi se encuentra de camino a la próxima boda de su grupo de amigos. Sin pareja y sin vestido adecuado, se pregunta como ha terminado siendo la soltera perfecta, a esa edad donde todos empiezan a casarse y a tener hijos. Tras una copa de Champagne acepta su destino como la nueva "Carrie Bradshaw" y se emociona por las aventuras que le depara el destino.

 **Advertencias:** Short Fanfiction ( máximo 3 capítulos ) separados por la visión de ambos protagonistas. Es un universo alternativo en el futuro donde los jóvenes del grupo empiezan a afianzar sus relaciones, trabajos y familias. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar ligeramente con el anime. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece, solo me inspiro en ellos para escribir esta historia.

 **EL VESTIDO ROJO**

 **YAMATO**

Se sorprendió mirando la pantalla de su móvil en medio de una reunión con su jefe y se recrimino mentalmente por ello. De un arrebato lo metió dentro de su maletín y se concentró en el tema a debatir en aquel despacho, que por cierto era muy importante para su propia carrera. Poco después se había olvidado del asunto y su día laboral transcurrió con total normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que pronto le darían una gran noticia y empezaba a sentirse emocionado por ello. Había pedido hacía un año una beca para formar parte de un proyecto en el extranjero y su jefe le había escrito la mejor carta de recomendación de la historia.

Muy pronto le dirían si había sido escogido para ello.

No se sorprendió al ver que había pasado de nuevo más horas de las esperadas en el trabajo y suspiro al pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en su padre.

Si le devolvieran de golpe todas las horas extras que había acumulado en los últimos meses, podría irse un mes de vacaciones.

Al salir al exterior donde ya empezaba a refrescar por las noches, buscó rápidamente las llaves de su coche y se topó directamente con su móvil, acordándose de que estaba esperando un mensaje. Estaban a finales de septiembre por lo que las noches eran más frías que hacía unas semanas y aquel día solo había llevado una americana. Decidió primero entrar en su coche y luego mirar sus nuevos mensajes, anotando mentalmente empezar a sacar los abrigos del armario.

Ya sentado en su coche y puesta la calefacción observó que tenía 10 mensajes nuevos y su corazón saltó por una milésima de segundo.

La mayoría eran de trabajo, uno de Takeru invitándole a cenar en su nuevo apartamento el fin de semana, otro de su padre recordándole que había dejado unos papeles en su casa y entonces vio que el mensaje que realmente esperaba había llegado.

 **"Mimi Tachikawa:**

 **Perdona el retraso! Hemos tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y la nueva apertura va a terminar por destrozar mis nervios.**

 **Espero que te hayan dado ya esa buena noticia tan secreta por la que estás esperando. Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Yama.**

 **Supongo que estás trabajando como siempre, yo entró ahora también en el restaurante así que escríbeme para contarme que tal te fue. Te prometo que te responderé en mi descanso.**

 **¿Planes para el fin de semana? ¿O te quedarás de nuevo trabajando, Mr. Workaholic?**

 **X O X O"**

Sonrió automáticamente y sus dedos empezaron a escribir una respuesta.

 **"Yo:**

 **¿Mr. Workaholic?**

 **Me lo dice Miss Workaholic personalmente, debe ser mi día de suerte.**

 **La tan esperada respuesta llegará el lunes, entonces podré contarte de que se trata. Y si, si tengo planes para el fin de semana. Takeru prepara una cena para inaugurar su nuevo piso con Hikari, te mandaré muchas fotos, o al menos lo intentaré. Espero que tu también tengas otro plan aparte de quedarte en el sillón viendo Netflix y comiendo chocolate todo el domingo. Si no tendré que ir allí y sacarte a rastras.**

 **Es una amenaza.**

 **No te dejes estresar.**

 **Buenas noches, Princesa."**

Dejo el móvil a un lado y arranco el coche, dirigiéndose a la calle principal en dirección a su casa.

Mientras conducía por las calles poco transitadas a aquellas horas empezó a recapacitar sobre el último mes y lo que había traído por sorpresa a su vida.

Después de aquella noche en la piscina el día de la boda de Takeru algo había cambiado radicalmente, pero no había empezado esa noche.

Empezó el día anterior en la recepción del hotel cuando su padre y él llegaron y mientras pagaban sus respectivas habitaciones escuchó una risa cantarina que le resulto conocida. Al girar la cabeza se encontró a Sora y a Mimi hablando alegremente con su propia madre, Natsuko, en medio del Lobby. Alguien había hecho alguna broma porque todas reían, pero Mimi sobre salía entre ellas.

Pero no fue su risa lo que se lo confirmo, si no el apretado jumpsuit color marfil que llevaba puesto, resaltando unas curvas que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Su madre entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban allí y saludando alegremente las tres mujeres se acercaron a ellos.

Más de cerca pudo comprobar lo mucho que Mimi brillaba. ¿Había sido siempre así?

No le dio mas importancia al asunto y tras una corta conversación decidió ir a dejar sus maletas a la habitación y ponerse algo cómodo. El resto del día lo paso con los chicos en la piscina y por la noche cenaron todos juntos en la terraza, allí volvió a comprobar lo mucho que Mimi llamaba su atención.

La joven no paraba de hacer bromas con Taichi, probablemente ambos animados por las copas de champagne, y por alguna razón que no entendió decidió unírseles en la mesa que compartían con sora y los padres de Taichi.

Esa noche comprobó que no era su atención la única que había llamado, todos los solteros de la boda pasaron al menos una vez por la mesa para unirse a la conversación, a lo que la castaña ni siquiera noto.

En algún momento Yolie y Hikari la secuestraron y el siguió hablando con los hombres Yagami, padre e hijo.

Fue el día de la boda lo que terminó por convencerle de que Mimi le atraía y mucho.

Cuando la joven apareció caminando por el pasillo junto a Tai y Sora con aquel vestido de encaje rojo y los labios del mismo color, empezó a cuestionarse desde cuando era tan guapa y porque él no se había fijado hasta ese momento. El resto de la velada se dedico a observar como Yolie intentaba encontrarle pareja y la castaña terminaba inocentemente mandando a todos sus pretendientes por donde habían venido. Sólo Mimi Tachikawa era tan inocente para no darse cuenta los suspiros que robaba entre los hombres de aquella sala y al mismo tiempo quejarse de ser la única solterona del grupo.

¿En que mundo vivía esa mujer?

¿Y porque demonios seguía soltera?

En algún momento la perdió de vista y creyó que se había ido a dormir, como la mayoría de gente.

Al final sólo quedaron los chicos del grupo tomando la última copa en una de las mesas de la sala, que ya estaba vacía. Taichi y Daisuke caminaban entonces haciendo eses y Joe y Kouchiro bostezaban cansados, pero decidieron quedarse para llevar a sus amigos a sus respectivas habitaciones sanos y salvos. Él pensó que aún no tenía ganas de dormir y se acordó de la piscina en la parte de atrás del hotel. La idea de fumarse un "cigarro" antes de dormir con los pies metidos en el agua le pareció perfecta y se despidió de sus amigos.

No creyó su suerte aquella noche al ver a Mimi sentada al borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua y el vestido remangado hasta medio muslo.

La joven tardó en reconocerle, pero entonces le regalo una de sus brillantes sonrisas y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Inconsciente de la manera en que tenía que estar mirándola.

Al tenerla cerca reconoció el olor de un perfume que lo cautivó, la calidez de su piel y tuvo toda la libertad para recorrer su perfil con la mirada, sin problemas. En algún momento empezó a coquetearle sin ningún plan en mente, reconociendo la sorpresa de la castaña.

Lo que no espero fue que ella le siguiera el juego. Noto incluso como su piel se ponía de gallina al acercarse a Ella, y entonces tomo la decisión de intentarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Si Ella también quería no habría nada que pudiera frenarle, quería saborear esos labios rojos y tocar la piel pálida de sus piernas. Con el efecto de la Marihuana todo se sentía el doble de intenso y poco le importaba si era correcto o no. La idea de tirarla al agua se le ocurrió por el calor que producía su cercanía.

Y verla completamente mojada no le ayudo en nada.

Probar sus labios fue su perdición. Desde aquella noche en la piscina, por mucho que había querido restarle importancia y asumirlo como una aventura, era incapaz de quitarse a la castaña de la cabeza. Empezó mandándole un mensaje para desearle un buen vuelo, luego se convirtió en algunos mensajes triviales por semana, pero a aquellas alturas tras dos meses de la boda no había día que pasaran sin escribirse mutuamente. Ni siquiera hablaba tan seguido con Taichi.

El que Ella también se lo tomara con tanto relax también fue una sorpresa. Sabía por Takeru y Sora que Mimi no había tenido muchos novios y siempre habían sido relaciones serias, pensó que tras aquella noche donde tuvieron el mejor sexo de su vida, quizás la castaña empezaría a hacerse ilusiones. Fue una sorpresa ver que Ella tampoco se lo había tomado en serio, pero aún no estaba seguro de si era una buena o mala sorpresa. Debía incluso admitir que aquello quizás era uno de los motivos por los que había decidido escribirle.

Curiosidad por saber que pensaba ella de él.

En sus mensajes nunca tocaban temas amorosos, mucho menos sobre sentimientos o sobre aquella noche que compartieron. A veces por las noches cuando le escribía desde su cama le soltaba alguna indirecta o algún comentario un poco mas subido de tono, al que Ella siempre contestaba con picardía y complicidad, y luego se despedía con un mensaje cariñoso de amiga. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Por mucho que la deseara y que se estuvieran acercando como nunca antes en su amistad, Mimi seguía viviendo en Nueva York y Él de momento estaba en Tokyo.

Aún así no podía parar.

Cuando tomaba la decisión de dejar de escribirle por varios días era la castaña quien buscaba su contacto, inocentemente regañándole por trabajar mucho y olvidarse de ella. Entonces volvían a hablar por horas y su plan se iba al garete.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en su calle y giro hacia el aparcamiento de su edificio.

Se había mudado a un apartamento en el centro, cerca de la universidad y de su trabajo, para no perder mucho tiempo sobretodo ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando. Tenía su propia plaza de aparcamiento y siempre había alguien en la entrada vigilando. No podía quejarse, tras años de duro estudio, entrenamientos y prácticamente ninguna vida social podía decir que tenía un buen trabajo y que ganaba muy bien para su edad. Aunque tenía dinero suficiente había decidido alquilar un piso de dos habitaciones en uno de los edificios más altos de Tokyo, por la incertidumbre de no saber si en el futuro podría participar en proyectos especiales en el extranjero. Y ahora que estaba esperando una respuesta positiva de la NASA supo que había tomado una buena decisión.

Entro en el frío y blanco apartamento dejando las llaves en el aparador de la entrada.

No tenía muchos muebles y solo una orquídea que le había comprado Hikari cuando se mudo. Sobre la mesa del salón habían varias carpetas con papeles del trabajo y el resto de la decoración era ciertamente minimalista. No pasaba mucho tiempo allí y tampoco era dado a invitar a amigos como Taichi y Sora, por lo que no veía la necesidad de esmerarse en recoger o en decorar. Su padre era el que más tiempo pasaba allí, todos los domingos se juntaban para cocinar algo y ver deporte en la televisión.

Éste insistía en que tenía edad de conocer alguna chica guapa y formar una familia, o se volvería un amargado como él. Yamato siempre le había reído las bromas y realmente no se había tomado en serio buscar pareja, sobretodo en un punto tan importante de su carrera. Había tenido algún que otro lío en sus noches de borrachera con Taichi o Takeru, pero nada más de algunas noches de sexo con chicas que terminaban hartándose de su indiferencia. Actualmente no necesitaba mas.

Desde que un año atrás había terminado con su ex novia se había sentido libre y sin responsabilidades para con alguien incapaz de entender su amor por la astronomía, y era incapaz de poner en riesgo esa estabilidad. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era.

Se quito la corbata, tirándola encima del sofá, mientras caminaba hacía su habitación. Era demasiado tarde para darse una ducha y le dolían todos los músculos del cuello, por la mañana tendría que hacer deporte para quitarse la tensión. La camisa de botones blanca acabo en el suelo y detrás fue el cinturón, al final se tiro en la cama solo en ropa interior y miro con cansancio al techo, repasando los puntos que le quedaban por trabajar el fin de semana.

La luz azulada de su teléfono móvil lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Era la luz que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

Quizás dos meses atrás se hubiera dado la vuelta en la cama y hubiera ignorado el mensaje, fuera de quien fuera. Se levanto de golpe y busco su teléfono entre las ropas del suelo, luego se volvió a echar en la cama, seguro de quien era la persona que le escribía a esas horas.

 **"Mimi Tachikawa:**

 **Tengo mi primer descanso.**

 **Me muero por saber que gran noticia estas esperando… llevas dos semanas dándome la lata con eso.**

 **Conociéndote te olvidaras de mandarme fotos, así que le escribiré a Hikari para que lo haga y me ahorro la espera interminable. Espero que ya hayas salido de la oficina y estés en casa."**

Yamato sonrió viendo la gran oportunidad que se le presentaba y marcó el número de la castaña sin meditarlo dos veces.

- _Hey, Yama_.- Escucho al otro lado de la línea pocos segundos después. Mimi parecía sorprendida.- _¿A que se debe el honor de una llamada? Normalmente solo escribes mensajes._

\- _Ya salí del trabajo y tengo la suficiente tranquilidad para escuchar tu voz sin ser molestado_.- Le dijo roncamente, sabiendo que la castaña estaría sonrojándose a miles de kilómetros.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa e intento ignorar el comentario, como siempre.- _Me alegro de que no duermas esta vez en tu despacho, empezaba a preocuparme._

- _No te preocupes, estoy en mi cama. En ropa interior y curiosamente pensando en ti, hasta que me mandaste un mensaje_.

- _Yamato…-_ Aquello sonó más como una advertencia.- _No digas tonterías…_

\- _No lo son_.- Se puso más serio. Aquella noche se había decidido espontáneamente a saltar aquella vaya de cortesía que habían levantado después de pasar la noche juntos.- _Espero que tu también pienses en mi de vez en cuando, cuando estas sola en casa…_

Escucho la respiración entre cortada de ella por unos segundos que parecieron años.- _Es una locura y lo sabes._

\- _Lo sé, pero… ¿que más da? Es nuestra locura, solo nuestra._

\- _Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, Yama_.- Le dijo en un susurro, mientras escuchaba a alguien llamarla por detrás.- _Cuando este sola en mi cama._

Luego colgó y Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Supo que había sido una buena idea. Si ambos se atraían no había nada de malo en disfrutarlo, sobretodo si eran sinceros el con el otro, y se gustaban mucho. Subió el volumen del teléfono para no perder la llamada de Mimi cuando saliera de trabajar y se preparo para dormirse, fantaseando con la castaña y su vestido rojo empapado.

El martes empezó a buscar vuelos para Miami e informó a su inmobiliaria que en un mes tendría que mudarse al extranjero por tiempo indefinido.

La esperada respuesta era positiva y se preparaba para participar en un proyecto de la NASA en Cabo Cañaveral. El sueño de su vida laboral se había convertido en realidad y pronto estaría colaborando con los mejores de su campo, no podía pedir más. En la oficina le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa el lunes por la noche y aquella mañana se había levantado con algo de resaca, aún así lleno de energía llamo a sus padres, hermano y a Taichi para darles la buena noticia y decidió pasar el resto del día organizando la mudanza.

A Mimi le dijo que le habían aceptado en un proyecto muy importante, obviando la información de que viviría en USA por un tiempo indefinido, cerca de ella. El domingo por la noche había decidido que quería sorprenderla, sobre todo después de que Ella le hiciera una video llamada desde su salón, con una camisa blanca de asillas que se transparentaba.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos, después de que el viernes de madrugada la castaña le llamara como prometió al llegar a casa. Aquella mañana habían tenido algo muy parecido a sexo telefónico, y el domingo por la tarde lo que empezó como una llamada normal de Skype termino con ambos exhaustos y jadeantes, pero con ganas de más.

Había decidido que en su primer fin de semana libre en USA, cogería un avión a Nueva York, tocaría a su puerta y le haría el amor durante dos días sin pausa.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y cuando menos lo espero estaba en el aeropuerto siendo despedido por la mayoría de sus amigos, Natsuko y su padre. Aún así seguía sin creer que estuviera pasando en realidad.

Los primeros días fueron estresantes e intensos y no tuvo demasiado tiempo para hablar con nadie. Por las noches intentaba informar de su nueva vida en América a su padre y a Takeru, de vez en cuando le mandaba algún mensaje a Taichi, y por supuesto no faltaban los mensajes con la castaña. Mimi seguía sin saber que él se encontraba allí, pero no era tonta y sabía que algo había cambiado porque él tenía a un menos tiempo que antes. Durante algunos largos días ni siquiera escribieron y la siguiente vez que le pregunto como estaba, la joven contesto fría y distante.

Yamato se temía que Ella pensaba que ya no le interesaba después de sus acaloradas conversaciones y había decidido poner distancia de seguridad entre ellos. El rubio no se desanimo por ello, después del primer mes trabajando en la NASA conseguiría varios días libres y ya había comprado los billetes a Nueva York y había reservado habitación en un Hotel. Consiguió la dirección de Mimi por medio de Takeru y le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a ella, que era una sorpresa. Su hermano se sorprendió, pero no se atrevió a preguntar que tenía en mente, porque posiblemente jamás se creería lo que ellos dos habían compartido los últimos meses.

Y por supuesto pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que tenía algo parecido a una relación de amigos con derecho con Tachikawa.

Sentado en el avión rumbo a Nueva York le escribió un mensaje a Mimi, sabiendo que estaría en el restaurante a esas horas. Él llegaría poco antes de las 8 de la noche a la ciudad y tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar al hotel, ducharse y pensar en como sorprenderla. Lo primero era asegurarse de que la castaña iba directa a su casa después de trabajar.

 **"Yo:**

 **Buenas tardes Princesa.**

 **Me imagino que estas trabajando ya, pero necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Esta noche.**

 **Por favor avísame cuando estés sola en casa, es muy importante."**

Después de aterrizar le llegó un mensaje de respuesta por parte de ella, preocupada, diciéndole que no la asustara y que le llamaría directamente de casa.

Por mucho que la chica se había intentado hacer la dura por su falta de tiempo, al final siempre le respondía cuando la necesitaba. Se merecía una buena recompensa por su parte y estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Yamato Ishida no era una persona romántica o detallista, siempre había sido bastante rudo y primario en cuanto a sentimientos. Sabía que la castaña era completamente lo contrarío, pero quizás con el tiempo ambos habían cambiado.

Cuando supo que se acercaba la hora para salir de trabajar de Mimi, cogió un taxi en dirección a su apartamento en Chelsea y busco un buen sitio donde esconderse hasta que ella llegara. A aquellas horas de la noche solo habían jóvenes paseando por las calles concurridas, preparándose para la noche de viernes.

Espero algo más de media hora empezando a desesperarse, Mimi solía trabajar hasta tarde, pero ya era casi medianoche.

De repente su móvil empezó a sonar y vio su nombre en la pantalla.

\- _Buenas noches_.- Le respondió en un susurro.

\- _¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, hemos tenido mas clientes de lo normal en estas fechas…-_ Se disculpo Ella y escucho su voz acercándose a la entrada del edificio.

\- _No me has despertado, estaba esperando tu llamada_.- Busco a la castaña entre las sombras y vio que cruzaba la calle en su dirección, con semblante cansado y preocupado.

- _¿Estas bien?.-_ La castaña empezó a buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo gris.- _Te oigo algo raro…_

\- _Hace demasiado_ _frío_ _esta noche_.- Le dijo saliendo de su escondite mientras se acercaba a Ella sin que aun le notara.

Mimi apretó más su abrigo, dándole la razón.- _Aquí también…, ¿que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?_

- _Podemos hacerlo en persona_.- Colgó el teléfono, alzando la voz para llamar su atención.

La joven de ojos miel se quedo congelada en el sitio mirándole como si fuera un fantasma, con la boca abierta y el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

\- _¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?_.- Le sonrió Él con descaro, mientras Mimi pestañeaba incrédula aún a una distancia prudente.

\- _¿Que demonios haces en Nueva York?_

\- B _ueno, me dieron varios días libres y decidí coger un avión y visitarte._

\- _!¿Desde Tokyo?!._ \- Preguntó sorprendida.

\- _No, desde Orlando_.- Le dijo él acercándose un paso más, a lo que Mimi retrocedió indecisa.

\- _¿Orlando?_.- Volvió a preguntar, de repente sus ojos miel se abrieron como si lo hubiera entendido todo.- _!¿Ese nuevo proyecto es en la NASA, Ishida?!_

\- _!Sorpresa!._ \- Intento bromear él, ganándose de repente un golpe por el bolso de Ella que fruncía el ceño con enfado.

\- _!¿ Me has ocultado durante un mes que estas en América, imbécil ?!_.- Mimi volvió a darle con el bolso hasta que el rubio la sujeto de los hombros para pararla.- _Y yo pensando que…_

\- _Pensando ¿que?._ \- La agarró más fuerte de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, notando como la castaña se tensaba.- _¿Creías que te ignoraba?_

Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron de vergüenza.- _Por supuesto que no…_

\- _Mentirosa._ \- Ishida paso una de sus manos por la espalda de Ella y la otra nuca acercando sus labios.- _Se acabo el sexo por teléfono, Tachikawa._

\- _Yamato…-_ No le dio tiempo a hacer reproches porque el rubio ya la besaba con pasión.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado ese momento al saborear sus labios. Ella tardo unos segundos en responderle con la misma pasión, pero cedió a sus deseos aferrándose a sus antebrazos para no perder el equilibrio. Sus manos vagaron por la silueta de Mimi por encima del abrigo gris y supo que necesitaba quitárselo, y debía de ser de inmediato.

- _¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?._ \- Le susurro contras los labios hinchados y húmedos.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta con las llaves en manos temblorosas. Le encantaba verla así de perturbada por su pasión, la noche de la piscina se había dado cuenta de que la castaña aunque no era virgen, no parecía haber tenido relaciones en algún tiempo y él tenía en mente enseñarle varias cosas y disfrutar de su cuerpo y de su inocencia mientras tanto.

Se sorprendió al ver el pequeño piso de una habitación en el que vivía Mimi, perfecto para una chica soltera y por supuesto con una calidez típica de ella. Las paredes en color anaranjado, los muebles algo rústicos y la cantidad infinita de detalles que lo hacía todo como una casa de muñecas. Entraron en silencio y Mimi colgó sus abrigos en el armario de la entrada, aún algo sorprendida de verlo en carne y hueso en su propia casa.

Yamato creyó que en ese momento tendría que dar explicaciones de porque había decidido darle esa sorpresa, pero al contrario Mimi se acercó a él en silencio dándole un beso corto y suave en los labios que desencadeno en uno mas profundo y lleno de pasión. Las palabras sobraban.

La ropa no tardo en ser un estorbo y empezó a desvestirla primero con desesperación, luego con pasión.

Entre gemidos llego de alguna manera a la habitación de la chica mientras ésta le terminaba de desabrochar el pantalón. Estaban de repente fuera de control. Yamato decidió que se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a darle placer a la castaña de todas las formas que se había imaginado desde aquella primera noche en la piscina y solo pudo corroborar lo que había estado pensando los últimos meses, que Mimi Tachikawa lo estaba volviendo loco.

Le hizo el amor una y otra vez hasta el que sol empezó a salir por el horizonte y Ella había quedado rendida sobre su pecho. La observo dormir con los bucles castaños haciéndole cosquillas bajo la nariz, las mejillas ardiendo, el cuello perlado en sudor… Era la mujer mas hermosa con la que había compartido la cama, y no solo eso.

Dentro de aquella inocencia se escondía una fierecilla apasionada dispuesta a aprender todo lo que él quería enseñarle y aquello solo era el principio, pensó el rubio antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un sueño reparador.

Despertó después del mediodía con el olor a huevos revueltos y café haciendo rugir sus entrañas. Nunca olvidaría la visión de la castaña cocinando de espaldas a él, con un pullover verde claro que le llegaba justo por debajo del trasero y sus pequeños pies desnudos con esmalte rosa. Se acerco a Ella por detrás y le paso una de sus manos por el vientre, sorprendiéndola.

\- _Eso que cocinas huele muy bien._ \- Le dijo al oído, observando por encima de su hombro como Mimi tostaba pan.

\- _Espera a probar la cena_.- La joven se dio la vuelta para darle un beso de buenos días.- T _engo que estar en el trabajo en una hora, pero te lo compensare con una cena digna de un rey._

\- _Espero que sea acompañado de postre.-_ Bromeo el, ayudándola a llevar el desayuno a la mesa.

- _La próxima vez deberías avisarme de tu visita, así podré pedir un par de días libres._ \- Se sentaron a la mesa, donde Mimi ya había colocado dos tazas de café, huevos revueltos, tostadas y un plato de frutas frescas.- _Me temo que tendré que dejarte sólo en Nueva York por unas horas, pero mañana tengo libre._

\- _Todo lo que quiero ver esta en tu habitación, incluso quizás en tu sofá o encima de la cocina._

- _Viejo verde._ \- Rio la castaña cantarinamente.

El desayuno transcurrió entre bromas y caricias fugaces, pero Mimi tuvo que darse prisa para llegar a tiempo al trabajo dejando a Yamato solo en su apartamento. El rubio aprovecho para fisgonear un poco, pero sobretodo para descansar después del duro mes de trabajo que tenía a sus espaldas. Sin ningún tipo de interés en salir a la calle a hacer turismo.

Después de comer, se dio una ducha y cansado se volvió a echar en la cama acolchada de ella. Todo olía a ella, como flores frescas. Se despertó de nuevo siendo de nochey decidió esperar fumándose un cigarro y tomando una cerveza en el pequeño balcón que daba a la parte de atrás del edificio.

Aquella noche Mimi volvió antes de trabajar con una bolsa de comida de su restaurante y dos botellas de vino tinto gran reserva.

Disfrutaron de la cena en el salón mientras la castaña le contaba del nuevo restaurante que habían abierto en el Soho y que el mes que viene un programa de televisión muy famoso iría a visitarles y querían que Ella les hiciera una guía de los mejores platos que ofrecían. Parecía que ambos disfrutaban del mejor momento de su carrera. Después de la primera botella vino el ambiente se caldeo un poco y Mimi empezó a recoger la mesa algo nerviosa.

- _¿No quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Nueva York es famosa por su ambiente nocturno._ \- Le pregunto, yendo hacia la cocina con los platos vacíos.

- _Aun estoy esperando por el postre.-_ Yamato la siguió hasta la cocina, acorralándola contra la encimera.

Mimi dejo los platos en el fregadero y se giro hacía él, con la poca valentía que le quedaba.- _¿No piensas salir de mi apartamento?_

\- _A menos que me des una razón para hacerlo…-_ Rodeo la cintura de Mimi con sus manos para acercarle a él.

- _No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo…_ \- Susurró Ella colgándose de sus hombros y terminando de cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un beso sabor a vino tinto.

A Yamato se le había quedado grabado en la mente la idea de hacerle amor sobre la encimera de la cocina y no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Mientras le besaba el cuello paso sus manos de su cintura al botón de sus jeans negros, desabrochándolos para poder tocar directamente la piel de su trasero. La agarro con fuerza subiéndola encima de la cocina, mientras ella daba un gritito de sorpresa y luego volvió a besarla. Con la visión de las piernas desnudas de la castaña rodeándole no tardo en estar listo para la acción.

Bajo de nuevo sus besos por el cuello níveo, la clavícula, el escote… le quito de golpe la blusa blanca que llevaba, haciendo que algunos botones saltaran por los aires y dejo al descubierto el sujetador de encaje negro. Luego siguió besando su vientre planto, su ombligo y de repente se topo con el borde de su ropa interior. La de ojos miel respiraba extasiada y se agarraba con fuerza de sus mechones rubios, como si fuera a caer en un abismo. Al retirar la tela de encaje negro de sus braguitas se dio cuenta que ella estaba más que lista para recibirle, pero aún la haría sufrir un poco más.

Primero quería saborearla y lo hizo, arrancando gemidos y su propio nombre de la castaña.

Volvieron a pasar la noche entre sesión y sesión de sexo, yendo desde la cocina hasta el sofá y acabando en la cama de Ella. El domingo sólo salieron de la cama para pedir una pizza y reponer fuerzas, fue por la noche cuando la joven de ojos miel lo obligo a levantarse y darse una ducha, sin esperar que Ella le acompañaría.

Para Yamato Ishida fue uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida, y a jurar por la sonrisa permanente en el rostro de Mimi debía también a ver sido el suyo.

* * *

Se despidieron el lunes al mediodía en el aeropuerto con un casto beso en los labios y sin promesas en sus palabras. Mimi simplemente le deseo un buen viaje a Orlando y le aconsejo no trabajar demasiado, a lo que Él respondió con lo mismo. Era demasiado cómodo, era simplemente perfecto.

Tener todas las ventajas de una relación y ninguna de las obligaciones.

Volvieron a hablar como siempre por cortos mensajes de vez en cuando, pero después de una semana Yamato empezó a planear su próxima visita a Nueva York, aunque esta vez pidiendo permiso a su anfitriona.

Durante los meses de otoño se vieron varias veces esporádicas, básicamente para pasar el tiempo en la cama, cocinar juntos o hablar durante horas. La mayoría de veces Yamato iba a Nueva York, una vez decidió invitarla a su casa en los alrededores de Orlando, pero su piso de soltero no era tan cómodo como el apartamento de muñecas de Mimi.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo incluso un largo puente a principios de diciembre proponiéndole a la castaña verse en terreno neutral, en Miami. La joven se lo pensó durante unos días que parecieron años para él, pero al final accedió y pasaron dos días en la playa donde salieron de su rutina de sexo y comida, para pasar horas en la playa o incluso salir a cenar a un restaurante del que Mimi había oído hablar mucho.

Casi como una pareja normal.

Para Navidades él volvería a Japón y aquello significaba una pausa de tres semanas en aquello que compartían. Viajaría una semana antes de Nochebuena a casa de Takeru y pasaría allí las vacaciones hasta después de fin de año. Para él eran unas vacaciones muy esperadas, después de meses de duro trabajo y adaptación a un nuevo país y cultura.

Además aprovecharía esos días para visitar a Taichi y Sora y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Yagami, el pequeño Ryo, que había nacido en Noviembre.

Mimi le había contado que pasaría los días festivos en casa de sus padres a las afueras, pero por lo general diciembre era un mes muy agitado en su trabajo. Por ese motivo después del fin de semana que compartieron a principios de Diciembre no pudieron verse más.

Yamato voló a Tokyo con sentimientos encontrados, sobretodo al leer el mensaje de buen viaje donde Mimi además le pedía que abrazara a todos sus amigos de su parte y que le echaría de menos. Aquel último comentario le tuvo pensativo y dudoso durante todo el vuelo.

Jamás se habían dicho o escrito nada tan personal sin un deje irónico.

Además él no era nada bueno para contestar ese tipo de cosas. Con el ajetreo del viaje se olvido de contestar hasta que al día siguiente, cuando se encontraba cenando en casa de Takeru y Hikari con algunos amigos, Yolie le preguntó inocentemente si había visitado a Mimi en esos meses en América.

Por algún motivo se sintió de repente incomodo.

Explico que se había pasado un fin de semana para conocer Nueva York y le pidió a todos hacerse una foto juntos y mandársela a Mimi para sorprenderla. Con aquello quedo el tema zanjado y con ello termino por responder a la castaña su mensaje con un _"todos te echamos de menos"_. Pensó que era una respuesta acertada, pero por algún motivo miraba el móvil cada dos segundos esperando una respuesta con nerviosismo. Ella contestó al par de horas con muchos corazones, pero ningún escrito.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron sin novedades y el asunto se enfrió para Yamato, aunque se dio cuenta de que los mensajes con Mimi ya no eran tan seguidos.

Ella le había comentado con un mensaje de voz que el programa de Tv sobre el nuevo restaurante había sido un éxito y estaban reservados hasta después de San Valentín. Además la habían llamado de otra cadena para participar en un programa de cocina tan famoso, que hasta a él le sonaba el nombre. Después de aquello sus conversaciones fueron cortas y secas para su gusto.

No habían tenido una conversación subida de tono desde que él estaba en Japón y aquello, aunque no quería admitirlo, empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Tanto que el día de Nochebuena tras unas copas de más termino confesándole a Takeru de sus encuentros clandestinos con Mimi, a lo que su hermano le miro casi pálido sin pronunciar una palabra.

- _¿Es que no me vas a decir nada?._ \- Le preguntó ya enfadado tras varios minutos de silencio.

\- _Todavía intento asimilar la bomba que me acabas de tirar_.- Dijo el rubio menor bebiendo de su vaso.- _Explícamelo de nuevo… ¿Mimi y tu se encuentran en secreto para mantener sexo durante días?_

\- _Así es._

Takeru dio otro trago largo, terminando con su bebida.- _¿Y porque me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Algo va mal?_

- _Todo va bien. Lo pasamos bien juntos, sin compromisos… No esperamos nada el uno del otro…_

- _Lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar_.- Le interrumpió su hermano.- _Pero me imagino que ya contabas con ello cuando decidiste contármelo. No va a salir bien._

El mayor arrugo la frente.- _¿Y eso por…?_

- _Aunque ahora vaya todo bien y ambos estén súper contentos, al final uno de los dos esperara más del otro y yo diría que terminaras rompiéndole el corazón a Mimi. Eres incapaz de mantener una relación por más de un año sin que te entre pánico._

\- _¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?_.- Yamato se sintió ofendido, pero Takeru solo se encogió de hombros.

\- _Dime una sola relación en la que no hayas terminado con ella por ser más importante que tu futuro laboral._

!Touché!

\- _¿O porque no fuera lo suficiente comprensiva con tus horarios? ¿O lo suficiente inteligente para entenderlo? Eres un adicto al trabajo como papá y lo sabes._

\- _Ya lo he entendido_.- Le cortó llenando de nuevo las copas vacías de ambos.- _¿Y porque no debería romperme ella el corazón a mí? Después de todo es Mimi quien no quiere una relación a larga distancia._

- _No intentes darle la vuelta a la tortilla._ \- Rio Takeru.- _Estamos hablando de Mimi Tachikawa. Si se llegara a enamorar de ti, haría cualquier cosa porque funcionase. Esperaría años que bajaras de la Luna en la que vives..._

Segundo touché de la noche.

\- _Pero tengo una pregunta…_

- _Tu dirás_.- Yamato bebió de un trago su vaso, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho nada.

\- _¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien?_.- Repitió su pregunta del principio.- _No me lo contarías si no te estuviera rondando algo por la cabeza…_

¿Podría decirle a su hermano pequeño que en realidad estaba preocupado por las cortas respuestas y falta de interés de Mimi? ¿Y que además podía ser culpa de su propia falta de interés, o cobardía? Nunca.

- _Todo bien._

Takeru resopló cansado.- _Allá tú …, ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres algo más serio con ella? Me encantaría tener a Mimi de cuñada._

 _\- Estamos bien como estamos. No insistas._

El menor sabía que no le sacaría más información y no volvieron a hablar del tema mientras duraron sus vacaciones.

En fin de año fue Mimi quien le mando un mensaje de felicitaciones acompañada de un Link de un video. Al abrirlo apareció el programa de televisión donde había aparecido enseñando el restaurante donde trabajaba y preparando algunos de sus platos más exquisitos. Yamato sonrió viéndolo en más de una ocasión, admitiendo que Mimi tenía un talento innato para hacer reír a la gente y además brillaba con luz propia. No le extrañaba que los productores estuvieran encantados con ella y quisieran repetir.

Además estaba preciosa con su uniforme negro y su pintalabios rosado.

Él decidió llamarla al día siguiente cuando supo que en esos momentos era Ella quien despedía el año. Fue una conversación corta porque Ella estaba trabajando, pero le gusto oír su voz de nuevo y decidió que la semana siguiente, cuando volviera a casa, le preguntaría cuando podrían volver a encontrarse.

Para su sorpresa le esperaban montañas de intenso pero emocionante trabajo al llegar de las vacaciones y Mimi parecía estar también demasiado ocupada.

* * *

Llegado Febrero fue un mensaje el que lo sacó de su rutina de golpe e hizo que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho.

 **" Mimi Tachikawa:**

 **Buenos días rubio.**

 **Estoy grabando este viernes cerca de Orlando y luego tengo libre. Si no has muerto aplastado por tus montañas de trabajo, podríamos vernos en la ciudad.**

 **X O X O"**

No tardo más de dos minutos en aceptar su oferta.

Busco aquella noche un hotel por los alrededores de River Lake Park y le preguntó si le parecía buena idea recogerla y conducir juntos hasta allí, así tendrían más intimidad y el contacto con la naturaleza les vendría bien a ambos. La respuesta de Mimi se hizo esperar algunas horas, pero notablemente emocionada.

Quizás estaba rompiendo algunas de las reglas no dichas de su no-relación reservando habitación en un pequeño hotel rural y mirando las distintas excursiones que podían hacer juntos, los restaurantes que habían por los alrededores etc… pero si era sincero había esperado mucho para volver a verla y le apetecía sorprenderla con algo nuevo.

Nada de ir al apartamento del uno o del otro, la espera había sido larga.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa entre preparativos y trabajo, y de repente se vio sentado en el coche de la empresa conduciendo por el centro de Orlando. Mimi le había escrito que le esperaría en la estación central de trenes después del medio día y aunque había planeado todo para salir temprano aquel viernes, se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente llegaba tarde. Aunque la castaña aún no le había llamado empezaba a sentirse extrañamente nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien.

No tardo en divisarla sentada en la escalinata de la entrada principal disfrutando de un helado mientras leía una revista.

Tan despistada y feliz como siempre, probablemente no había mirado el reloj. Toco el claxon para llamar su atención varias veces y en algún momento ella se dio por aludida. Se puso de pie al reconocerlo y entonces pudo contemplar lo guapa que estaba.

Mimi siempre estaba guapa, pero aquello no lo había esperado. Llevaba un corto vestido negro debajo de su gabardina color camel, enseñando sus largas y blancas piernas mientras corría graciosamente con unos zapatos de tacón negros. Sobria pero tan guapa y sexy que la habría llevado al siguiente hotel directamente para desnudarla.

\- _Hey Yama._ \- Le saludo asomándose por la ventana con su ya típico saludo.- _Casi no te reconozco. No esperaba que vinieras en un todoterreno. Me esperaba más uno de esos coches de lujo, con los cristales oscuros para ocultar secretos de estado._

\- _Súbete antes de que venga la policia por interrumpir el trafico._ \- Sonrió alentándola a sentarse. Ya de cerca pudo comprobar que además su larga cabellera castaña ahora le llegaba por encima de los hombros lisa, haciéndola aun mas guapa de lo normal.

Mimi se sentó a su lado, tirando su maleta en la parte de atrás del coche y quitándose el abrigo como si quemara, mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

\- _No sabía que hacía tanto calor en esta parte del país en invierno._ \- Le comentó acalorada, abanicándose con la revista.- _En Nueva York estaría ahora congelada con este vestido._

Yamato intento no mirar directamente al apretado vestido negro y cambió el tema.- _¿Nuevo Look para el nuevo año?_

- _Ideas de mi nueva estilista_ \- Pero no pudo ignorarla con ese comentario. Ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera para tanto.- _El programa con el que colaboro tiene gente que se ocupa de estas cosas. Al principio me pareció extraño tener el cabello tan corto… ¿Me queda bien?_

\- T _u estilista tiene buen gusto._

\- _Y es muy simpática además_.- Añadió con una sonrisa.- _¿A donde vamos, Yama?_

\- _Déjate sorprender._

Sintió como la castaña se movió incomoda en su asiento y cambio el tema directamente, hablando de lo divertido que era su nuevo trabajo en el programa de televisión y que había tenido que reducir sus horarios en el restaurante para compaginarlos.

La escuchó atentamente durante el camino, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que se alegraba por ella y riendo ante las anécdotas del mundo de la televisión que le contaba. Luego le hizo un interrogatorio sobre su visita a Japón y sus vacaciones, y aunque tardaron casi dos horas en llegar a su destino, ninguno de los dos toco ningún tema comprometedor.

Ella parecía querer quitarle peso al asunto y hacer como si fueran colegas que acababan de verse el día anterior. Hablaba más de la cuenta y no dejaba fluir aquellos silencios cómodos que habían tenido en sus primeros encuentros.

No fue hasta que llegaron al pequeño hotel rural y entraron en la habitación con terraza privada que había reservado que Mimi por fin mantuvo silencio.

Yamato dejo las maletas de ambos en el suelo y se dirigió a la terraza para comprobar que era tan idílica como había visto en las fotos. Entonces se percato de que la castaña se había quedado congelada en medio de la habitación observándolo todo con sorpresa.

- _He pedido por adelantado que nos traigan la cena y así disfrutamos de la terraza_.- Le comentó el rubio acercándose a ella con preocupación.- _¿Es que no te gusta?_

Mimi abrió los labios rojos con lentitud y pestañeo varias veces, despertando de sus pensamientos.- _Es… es perfecto…_

Le pareció tan increíblemente dulce que no pudo evitar romper la barrera que los separaba y cogerla de las mejillas sonrojadas para que le miraba directamente.- _No sabes lo mucho que he esperado para esto._

\- _¿Como…?._ \- Le miro sorprendida con sus ojos miel y entonces la beso.

Beso sus labios hasta que empezó a sentir que ella se relajaba en sus brazos. Estaba tensa desde que la había recogido en Orlando e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que desconectara.

Mientras la besaba le acarició los brazos desnudos, bajando hasta su cintura y apretándola contra sí. Como la había echado de menos, pensó. Su olor, su sabor, su voz… Ahora que la tenía allí con él se daba cuenta que aquellos casi dos meses sin verse habían sido demasiado largos y se recordó así mismo no tardar tanto en volver a visitarla. No quería que sus encuentros volvieran a empezar como si no se conocieran de nada.

La apretó aún más fuerte sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y bajo sus besos por su cuello. De repente el vestido negro empezó a molestarle.

Mimi no se quedo atrás y una vez relajada metió sus manos debajo de su camisa, acariciándole donde a él le gustaba.

Poco duro antes de que hiciera demasiado calor para llevar ropa puesta. De repente ambos parecían desesperados por llegar al momento crucial.

Mimi le besaba el rostro, el cuello, cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance mientras él la despojaba de su vestido. La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama besándola desde los pies hasta el ombligo, sabiendo que aquellas excursiones que había planeado no se llevarían acabado. La devoraría hasta la saciedad y tenia la sensación de que ese punto no llegaría.

La castaña le sorprendió echándole hacia atrás en la cama y sentándose encima de sus caderas, dejándole la visión de sus pequeños pechos blancos y desnudos. No pudo evitar estirar los brazos para tocarlos y estrujarlos, mientras ella se deshacia de sus boxers. Era necesidad más que pasión lo que allí sentían y supo que ella también lo necesitaba cuando empezó a besarle apasionadamente el pecho, los abdominales hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. Se ferró fuertemente a las sabanas mientras ella le saboreaba con desesperación, hasta tal punto que creyo que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo mas.

La separo con dulzura para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, mientras con las manos la agarraba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre directamente sobre su miembro. Sintió la estrechez de su entrada húmeda y entonces supo que quería aquello no solo un par de veces al año. Lo quería todas las noches.

Dejo que ella llevara el control hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Después de darle algunos minutos de respiro decidió que ahora él llevaría el control y que era el momento de un nuevo asalto.

Sólo pararon aquella noche al llegar la cena que Yamato había encargado, pero que dejaron enfriarse hasta que a la mañana siguiente despertaron hambrientos.

Como el rubio había supuesto no salieron de la habitación el resto del día si no para probar la piscina del hotel cuando se hizo oscuro y así poder rememorar aquella noche donde su _"relación"_ había pasado a otro nivel. Si entonces había pensando que no era imposible superar aquello, se había equivocado por completo.

Lo que empezó siendo una aventura divertida o una idea alocada por parte de ambos, termino siendo la proclamación de lo que Ishida ya andaba pensando desde que la había recogido el día anterior.

Lo mismo que había pensando desde que le había hecho el amor después de tanto tiempo y lo mismo que estaba pensando en ese momento mientras la observaba nadar entre risas con él en aquella piscina tras otra sesión de amor. Exactamente, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que encuentros sexuales y al final su hermano pequeño tendría como siempre razón.

Nado para alcanzarla mientras ella huía entre carcajadas sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria.

La agarro de uno de sus pies y la acercó a él.

Mimi no tardo en rendirse y rodearle con sus piernas mientras le regalaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Los mechones de cabello castaño mojado se pegaban a sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos miel brillaban divertidos. Por unos segundos se quedo observándola seriamente, realizando todo lo que acababa de pensar. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello, a estar con ella, a escucharla hablar y sonreír sin parar, a sus gemidos y verla dormir sobre su pecho.

Era una locura, y le gustaba.

Mimi había notado que algo entre ellos había cambiado y le observaba también seria, interrogante.

- _Yamato…_ \- Susurro su nombre, con voz temblorosa.

Quizás debería haber dicho algo en ese momento, pero se decidió a besarla tiernamente.

Recorrió su silueta con caricias amorosas y entonces le hizo el amor como nunca antes, con amor de verdad. Sin duda alguna aquel fue el mejor encuentro que habían compartido hasta entonces y quedaron tan exhaustos que al llegar a su habitación de hotel se metieron en la cama y durmieron abrazados, sin decir una palabra. Yamato la estrecho por la cintura y se durmió con el pensamiento de que hacía lo correcto, aunque su mente le dijera que era una locura y que solo se complicaría la vida.

Aquello se sentía tan bien que no podía estar mal, ¿verdad?

Lo que no espero fue que a la mañana siguiente al despertar Mimi estuviera ya lista para irse, vestida y con la maleta casi hecha.

El rubio se sentó en la cama algo desorientado y preguntándose a que venia tanta prisa de repente.

- _Buenos días._ \- Dijo, llamando la atención de la castaña que doblada concentrada algunas prendas de ropa.

\- _Yama.-_ Mimi le miro algo nerviosa y supo que algo andaba mal.- _Buenos días, espero no haberte despertado._

\- _No sabía que era tan tarde…-_ El rubio busco su móvil con la mano entre la sabanas.

\- _Aún es temprano, no quería despertarte por eso._

Yamato levanto una ceja y señalo hacía la maleta de ella.- ¿ _Y porque tanta prisa?_

- _He llamado a un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto._ \- Le dijo Mimi, mas fría que nunca agachando la cabeza.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Ishida. Apartó la sabana y se puso de pie, restregándose la cara con las manos. Era demasiado temprano y no entendía a que se debía el comportamiento de Tachikawa.

- _¿Y querías irte sin decirme nada?, ¿Ese era tu plan?_.- Le preguntó, ligeramente enfadado.

\- _En realidad no._ \- Mimi se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente intentando ser fuerte.- _Me iba a despedir, solo no tienes porque llevarme al aeropuerto. No tienes porque…_

\- _Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, de hecho ese era mi plan. Creo que por tu reacción que no nos estamos entendiendo._

\- _¿Y entonces que?_.- La castaña se alejo unos pasos cuando se vio al rubio delante suya.- _¿Un beso en la mejilla y hasta dentro de dos semanas?, ¿O de dos meses?_

Yamato se quedo mudo por las palabras crudas de la joven. En realidad ella tenía razón y él estaba recogiendo lo sembrado.

- _Seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.-_ Mimi cogió aire profundamente y le miro con ojos aguados.- _Es mejor que no volvamos a repetirlo. Este fin de semana me he dado cuenta de que me importas demasiado y creo que será mejor que lo dejemos antes de que alguien salga dañado. Lo hemos pasado bien, pero yo no soy lo que tu quieres y tu no puedes darme lo que yo quiero. Estamos a tiempo de terminar esto como buenos amigos, por eso iré en taxi al aeropuerto y nos ahorraremos las despedidas incomodas._

\- _¿Que te hace pensar eso?_

¿En serio Yamato? Pensó para sí mismo. Desde luego no era bueno con las palabras.

Mimi le miro con los ojos abiertos casi sorprendida.

\- _¿Que me hace pensar el que?._ \- Repitió Ella, casi enfadada. Mimi Tachikawa enfadada.- _¿Que no hacemos buena pareja?, ¿Que tu no quieres una relación más allá de tu trabajo? Y menos conmigo… ¿Que yo no quiero una relación a distancia? Y ya que estamos sincerándonos, aunque jamás en la vida he tenido mejor sexo que contigo… No se que me hizo pensar que podía llevar una relación de este tipo sin enamorarme. !Fui una estúpida! Y por eso antes de hacerme daño a mi misma y hacértelo a ti, será mejor que quedemos como buenos amigos y recordemos esto con cariño y no con disgusto. No quiero estropear lo mucho que hemos avanzado en nuestra amistad y creo que si te veo una vez más de este modo no sabré volver atrás._

 _\- Mimi…_ \- ¿Que podía decir?, ¿Que podía discutirle a la castaña?

Ella se acerco y le dio un dulce y tembloroso beso en los labios, desconcertándole aún más.- _En algún momento me habrías dicho lo mismo. Es sólo que me adelanté. Te quiero Yamato Ishida, y quiero seguir queriéndote sin sentirme dolida o desilusionada. Así que ahora cogeré un taxi, volveré a mi realidad y tu volverás a la tuya sin tener que pensar alguna forma de poner distancia entre nosotros._

No supo en que momento se cerró la puerta de la habitación, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que pudo volver a moverse de su sitio. Cuando lo hizo observó a su alrededor para comprobar que no quedaba rastro de la castaña y se sintió más solo que en los últimos 10 años.

Mimi Tachikawa acababa de terminar su no-relación con palabras que él mismo hubiera dicho, si hubiera querido. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba convencida que él pensaba lo mismo y acababa de darse cuenta de que no era así.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Notas de las Autora:**

 **Queridos lectores.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, ¡No tengo perdón!**

 **Tuve dos frenos escribiendo la parte de Yamato, la primera era que nunca quedaba satisfecha. Probablemente por que su parte conlleva más tiempo y es más rápida. No se como habrá quedado definitivamente, pero sigo sin estar del todo contenta e insegura de si sabre transmitir los sentimientos/pensamientos de Yamato correctamente.**

 **La segunda fue la falta de tiempo, o más bien de concentración. ¡Lo llaman demencia del embarazo! Por eso me disculpo también directamente con los lectores de mi otro Fic en proceso... No puedo prometer actualizaciones rápidas, porque mi propia vida se ha convertido en un autentico caos.**

 **De vuelta al Fic...**

 **Espero que aún así la espera haya valido la pena y mis fieles lectores hayan quedado satisfechos.**

 **Por supuesto tenía que dejar algo de drama para el final de este capítulo, en el próximo que será también el final, sabremos si esta extraña relación Yamato-Mimi tiene algún futuro. ¿Cuantás de nosotras/os no se habrán visto en una relación parecida?, Esos fallos tontos por culpa del orgullo, o el que dirán... por pensar que uno sabe lo que más le conviene, o lo que quiere en la vida.**

 **Por la falta de comunicación y de sinceridad...**

 **¡Espero sus opiniones con ansías!, y me disculpo de paso por las faltas de ortografía que hayan...**

 **Y lo mas importante viene ahora. El agradecimiento a todos los que invirtieron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, a ustedes les dedico este segundo capítulo.**

 **Taishou:** _Muchísimas gracias! Perdona la tardanza... habrá un capítulo más con narrador omnisciente, para poder ver ambas partes por igual._

 ** _Megashop:_** _Gracias, gracias! Espero que te guste éste nuevo episodio y que haya quedado tan hot como el anterior._

 ** _Adrit126:_** _Perdona que haya tardado tanto en seguirlo! Espero que haya valido la pena!_

 ** _Berthy:_** _Al final me he decidido por hacer 3 capítulos. Espero que este sea de tu agrado!_

 ** _LaBauhaus:_** _Mil perdones! Las críticas son bienvenidas, para eso estamos... ! Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mi tardanza jejej, Muchísimas gracias a tí por tu Review!_

 ** _Mssnightray:_** _Para empezar, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto!, Muchas gracias por tu Review. Me alegra saber que llegó a los lectores mi mayor objetivo, hacer de los personajes personas de carne y hueso, con problemas y actitudes reales de nuestro tiempo y edad. Espero que siga siendo así!_

 ** _Conny Olivares:_** _Muchísimas gracias y de nuevo perdón por la espera!_

 ** _Mennypshh:_** _Muchas gracias por tu Review! y siento que no haya sido una actualización rápida!_

 ** _Gracias a todas y todos por el apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo y último episodio._**

 ** _Suya,_**

 ** _Miss Löwenhertz_**


	3. Aviso!

**EL VESTIDO ROJO**

 _Queridos lectores y lectoras,_

 _Siento mucho decepcionar subiendo un aviso y no el siguiente y último capítulo de mi historia, pero como he recibido el último tiempo mensajes preguntando cuando será por fin el día que actualice, pensé que debía informarles en cuanto tuviera un momento libre._

 _Hace un mes que he sido madre y por ello tengo ahora mismo muy poco tiempo libre (por no decir ninguno), por ello les pido un poco de paciencia y me disculpo además por la tardanza de antemano. El capítulo esta a un 70% ya escrito, solo hace falta el gran final y corregir por lo que no tardaré un año en actualizar, o eso espero!_

 _Les puedo adelantar que esta vez oscilara entre Mimi y Yamato como narradores e irá muy rápido en el tiempo. No consistirá en describir los próximos meses después del último capítulo, si no que también los siguiente años, eso me ha hecho el escribir este capítulo mucho más difícil. Además de que aún no me he decidido entre un final feliz, semifeliz o triste... Quizás me puedan ayudar con esto._

 _Les mando un gran abrazo y les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo con esta historia._

 _Mi querido primer Mimato._

 _Suya,_

 **Miss Löwenherzt**


End file.
